


Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

by circlevision7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circlevision7/pseuds/circlevision7
Summary: Después de tomarse por error unas misteriosas pastillas, Keith vive un sueño realmente perturbador. Lo que no se hace a la idea es cómo o en qué medida le afectará ese sueño a él... y a la persona de la que está profundamente enamorado.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está situada después de la guerra por el universo, pero NO basado en la S8 porque para mí eso no existió. Pero, por si acaso aclaro que:  
> \- Allura está viva  
> \- Allura nunca salió con Lance  
> \- Lance nunca será granjero. 
> 
> Es cierto que no especifico si trabajan y de qué, pero tengo clarísimo que nunca le daría un final tan mediocre (y racista) a un personaje que se merece todo el universo. 
> 
> Y también, debo decir que hay personajes como Hunk, Pidge, Allura y Corán que no aparecen. Los amo, pero me centré demasiado en Keith y Lance y eso es lo que pasa. 
> 
> Y eso es todo, espero que lo disfruteis ^^

 

_~*~_

“ _algún día soñarás conmigo, y te darás cuenta de que aún no me has sacado de tus pensamientos_ ”

_~*~_

 

Mientras soplaba una suave brisa que incitaba a una tormenta, un pálido y enfermo Keith iba caminando por la calle arrastrando los pies. Su estado era tal que, a cada paso que daba, el esfuerzo por no desmayarse era más grande.

Keith vivía con su madre, lo cual le hacía eternamente feliz. Siempre había soñado con volver a su casa, donde nació y donde vivió prácticamente toda su vida. No tenía recuerdos de aquellos meses antes de que su madre se fuera, pero sí que se acordaba de su padre. Por mucho que pasara el tiempo, aun se acordaba de su voz, de sus chistes malos, de sus consejos… Se acordaba de absolutamente todo de él.

Cuando su padre se fue, aquella casa dejó de ser un lugar cálido y acogedor, y empezó a ser frio e inquietante. Keith se dio cuenta de ello cuando, cada vez que entraba por la puerta, sentía un nudo en la garganta, a veces acompañado de un llanto incontrolable. Decidió que esto no podía seguir así. Se fue un día, y no volvió a pisar ese lugar.

Pero ahora habían vuelto a su antigua casa. Con su madre. Y con Cosmo. Como una familia. Como la familia que siempre soñó tener. Aunque su padre no estuviera con ellos, tanto para Keith como para Krolia, él seguía vivo. No estaba físicamente, pero ambos sabían que estaba junto a ellos.

De todos modos, nunca se hubiera imaginado que vivir con su madre también tendría sus consecuencias. Ella tenía misiones día sí y día también. Se levantaba muy pronto por la mañana y llegaba muy tarde por la noche. Keith, a veces, se quedaba despierto hasta muy tarde con tal de verla llegar a casa sana y salva. Pero, aun así, había días en los que casi ni se veían. Ese día, concretamente, Keith se había levantado mucho antes de las 6 am y le había dejado una nota que le avisaba de probablemente no dormiría en casa.

Keith se empeñaba en fingir que no le importó demasiado. Era consciente que su madre estaba muy ocupada, y tenía tantas misiones, que era casi imposible resolverlas en un solo día. Pero Krolia siempre lo hacía. Daba lo mejor de sí para acabar las misiones en un día entero, para volver a casa y charlar con su hijo.

De hecho, nunca se lo ha contado a Keith, pero los días que llega más tarde, cuando Keith está durmiendo, se queda a su lado en la cama, sin molestarle, sin hacer ruido. Solo quiere verle dormir. Observarle. Amaba a su hijo más que a nada en el universo. Y no le importaba arriesgar su vida en las misiones, si con eso podía volver a casa y verle dormir.

Sin embargo, ese día los sentimientos de Keith eran muy diferentes. Se había levantado echando de menos a su madre, además de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que el dolor de cabeza no tenía que ver con su madre, sino con el hecho de que estaba empezando a ponerse enfermo. Y, a medida que avanzaba la mañana, se iba sintiendo peor. El dolor de cabeza y la fiebre habían aparecido de repente, y no parecían querer irse. Después de un largo rato solo en casa, vio que no iba a mejorar a no ser que pidiera ayuda.

Por eso, acudió a alguien que sabía que no le fallaría.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, hola Keith”

Shiro se sorprendió al ver a Keith al lado de la puerta. No solía venir sin avisar, pero siempre le gustaba recibir visitas suyas. Se alegró por ello, aunque pronto notó que algo no iba bien.

“¿Estás… bien?”

La cara de enfermo de Keith era fácilmente notable.

“la verdad es … que no” respiraba con dificultad. “Me encuentro fatal, mi madre no está y en casa no tenemos ni una sola medicina… Siento pedírtelo así, pero… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato?”

Le puso la mano en la frente y pronto la apartó, alarmado por la fiebre que tenía. Le hizo pasar sin decir nada más y le hizo tumbarse en el sofá.

“Ahora vengo, no te muevas.”

Keith asintió, aunque estaba tan aturdido y mareado que apenas se enteraba de lo que le decía. Tenía el cerebro que le iba a estallar, y no se hubiese podido mover, aunque quisiera. Tal y como le había prometido, Shiro volvió, con un termómetro en el bolsillo y un paño húmedo. Se lo puso en la frente y le miró.

“¿mejor?”

Keith se encogió de hombros. Estaba aliviado, pero no podía considerar que estaba mejor. Shiro le puso el termómetro bajo el brazo y, mientras esperaba al resultado, le miró.

“Keith… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?”

Asintió, sin poder decir nada más.

“¿Por qué has acudido a mí en vez de a Lance?”

Keith sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al escuchar ese nombre, y suspiró muy profundamente ante eso.

“Otra vez ese tema no, por favor…”

“Ya sabias a lo que te enfrentabas en cuanto venias hacia aquí.”

Keith hizo una mueca ante eso y cerró los ojos para fingir caer en un profundo sueño. Shiro no dijo nada más y dejó que descansara. Mientras, pensaba en como dos personas que tenían una atracción tan fuerte habían acabado de esta forma.

La situación de Keith y Lance era realmente complicada.

Era bien sabido por todos que sentían algo el uno por el otro, y no necesitaban gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para demostrarlo.

Mas de una vez se habían visto en la situación perfecta para abrir su corazón y revelar sus sentimientos. De hecho, estuvieron a punto de dar ese paso una y mil veces, y sus deseos más profundos eran que esa situación hubiese llegado a buen puerto.

Pero… tenían miedo.

 Miedo a que la gente les mirara de otra forma. A que la familia de Lance no lo aceptara y le empezaran a tratar diferente. A que la situación en el equipo se volviera rara si la cosa no funcionaba. Y, sobre todo, miedo a que ambos se hirieran de tal forma que no hubiera vuelta atrás. Así que, en resumidas cuentas, el miedo les había impedido ser felices.

Desde que se retiraron, ambos se habían tomado su tiempo para pensar y determinar su situación. Era evidente que existían unos sentimientos. Tenían una ilusión y había que estar ciego para no verlo. Pero era eso, una ilusión.

Aunque, al fin y al cabo, la amistad que tenían era suficiente para tenerse el uno al otro si lo necesitaban. Pero había ocasiones en las que el miedo era tan grande que les quemaba por dentro. Tanto, que hacía semanas que ni se veían ni cruzaban palabra. Casi se podía decir que habían perdido el contacto por completo.

Mientras Keith se arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado, el sueño le venció.

 

* * *

 

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Shiro ya no estaba.

Miró a todos lados, pero no le encontró. Realmente se había ido. Tardó en darse cuenta de que, en la mesita que había al lado del sofá, había dejado una nota.

“ _Me han llamado del Galaxy Garrison y me he tenido que ir urgentemente. Si te despiertas y te sigue doliendo la cabeza, tengo unas pastillas en el baño. Coge las del recipiente azul claro. Vendré enseguida_.”

Aunque ya estaba mejor, ese dolor era bastante molesto, así que Keith le tomó la palabra y fue a por las pastillas. La fiebre había bajado muchísimo y solo sentía pequeñas punzadas en el cerebro, suficientemente molestas como para decidir no quedarse quieto.

Entró en el baño y directamente abrió el botiquín. Conocía tanto a Shiro, y había ido tantas veces a su casa, que no le fue difícil recordar donde estaba cada cosa. Sin embargo, al abrir el botiquín se quedó confundido. Shiro le había dicho que cogiera el “recipiente azul claro”, pero Keith veía dos botes completamente idénticos. Ambos estaban sin etiqueta, así que no podía leer cual era cual. No pudo identificar bien cuál era el color más claro, así que tomó uno de los dos recipientes al azar.

Se lo quedó mirando mientras se preguntaba a si mismo porque Shiro tenía dos botes iguales y sin etiqueta. Shiro y él no tenían secretos, o eso pensaba él. Si hubiese tenido unas pastillas tan misteriosas como esas, muy probablemente se lo hubiese dicho. ¿tal vez era algo que sabía que a Keith le haría daño saber?

Pero no iba a saberlo. Al menos no en ese momento.

Cerró el botiquín y se tomó una de las pastillas de lo que él consideraba el bote correcto, acompañándolas con agua. No vio que le hicieran mucho efecto, al menos no enseguida, así que optó por volverse a dormir.

“Todo se arreglará durmiendo”, pensó.

 

* * *

 

_Abrió los ojos, pero no vio nada. Todo estaba oscuro._

_Keith estaba solo. Era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero no en un lugar tan extraño como ese. Estaba flotando en el vacío. Su cuerpo se sentía atrapado. Podía mover todas las extremidades y partes de su cuerpo, pero no podía incorporarse y andar. Sin embargo, no parecía que tuviera mucha iniciativa de hacerlo._

_Había algo más que le llamó la atención de ese extraño y misterioso sueño: estaba desnudo. Esa suave aura rodeaba su cuerpo y rozaba su piel, pero no le envolvía completamente. Era como si quisiera acercarse, pero a la vez le dejara un mínimo de espacio vital._

_En un principio, Keith no notó nada. La oscura niebla no le permitía ver nada que no estuviera a unos pocos centímetros de su piel. Por no ver, no veía ni su propio cuerpo. Pero, unos minutos después, algo irrumpió en esa niebla y se acercó a él para tocarle. Keith levantó la cabeza un segundo y se quedó en shock._

_Reconocía esa mano._

_La había visto en muchas ocasiones. Saba a quién pertenecía. Había soñado en muchas ocasiones con entrelazar los dedos con esa mano, y sentir su calor, pero nunca había podido. No sabía cómo era su tacto, y pensaba que nunca lo iba a saber._

_Sin embargo, esa mano estaba… tocándole._

_Recorría su cuerpo con un suave tacto, como si una pluma tocara una figura de porcelana. Comenzó su recorrido desde las caderas hasta su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera de arriba a abajo. A pesar de la situación tan extraña, Keith pudo comprobar que esa mano era suave y cálida._

_Keith no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar y dejarse llevar por esa sensación casi placentera._

_Una segunda mano apareció de la nada y empezó a tocarle todo el torso. Con la misma delicadeza que lo hacia la primera mano, pero había algo que le hacía indicar que no iba a ser tan paciente como la anterior. Pronto, bajó por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas y, más tarde a sus muslos. Keith se estremeció y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar._

_Era una sensación muy extraña pero agradable. Tenia que el corazón a cien, pero, inocentemente, deseaba que este momento no parase nunca. Que sintiera que algo que nunca había sentido._

_Un aliento helado llegó a su cara, cuando se dio cuenta que había un rostro tocando el suyo. Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio su propia mirada reflejada en esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba._

_“Lance…” fue lo único que pudo decir. El único sonido que pudo salir de su boca, además de unos casi inaudibles gemidos._

_Keith no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería dejar de sentir ese incesante sueño. Era demasiado placentero como para desprenderse de él. Las manos recorrían y tocaban su cuerpo, y pronto unos dientes mordieron cada centímetro de su piel. Empezó por el cuello y descendió hasta los muslos._

_Esta nueva sensación que le proporcionaba a su cuerpo le proporcionó la fortaleza suficiente como para empezar a mover los brazos y piernas. Esta nueva libertad de su cuerpo le podía ayudar a huir y alejarse, pero no se movió de allí. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que deseaba eso. Por primera vez desde que empezó ese sueño, estaba respondiendo a lo que sentía. Levantó los brazos y enredó los dedos en el pelo de Lance, mientras este se cebaba con sus muslos._

_Poco después, Lance alzó la cabeza y volvió al cuello de Keith. Lo besó con mimo y con cariño, algo contradictorio con los movimientos y los mordiscos de antes y, además, con la parte del cuerpo en la que se estaban alojando sus manos. Keith lo notó y arqueó la espalda, pero Lance no cesó._

_Como un acto de excitante venganza, o simplemente movido por su propio deseo, Keith movió sus manos hacia el mismo lugar donde Lance estaba tocando. Escuchó, entonces, un casi inaudible gemido, lo que le impulsó a seguir._

_Lance abandonó el cuello mordisqueado de Keith para acudir a sus labios. Se besaron y devoraron mutuamente, sin darse tregua para hablar ni hacer ningún ruido. Pronto, ambos avanzaron todavía más y se dejaron llevar por la pasión. Sus cuerpos se unieron al fin, reduciendo todavía más el escaso espacio que había entre ellos._

_Después de unos incesantes movimientos, el éxtasis llegó a ellos y pronto se les hizo imposible escapar de esa increíble sensación. Para Keith eso era el paraíso._

 

* * *

 

Se despertó de un salto, sofocado y respirando con dificultad. Estaba rojo como un tomate y sus piernas temblaban. Estuvo un buen rato con la mano en el pecho, intentando calmarse y controlar su respiración, pero era difícil. Lo que había sentido era realmente intenso.

“¿P-Por qué?” se repetía a sí mismo “¿Por qué él?”

Keith seguía sin comprender porque, de entre todas las personas del mundo, había tenido que soñar ese tipo de cosas con Lance. Aunque ambos se amaran, nunca habían hecho ningún paso ni progresos de ningún tipo, sobre todo en lo físico. Nunca se habían besado, nunca se habían abrazado, y apenas se habían estrechado las manos en un par de ocasiones. ¿Por qué entonces tenía que llegar a otro nivel con él en su sueño?

¿Era cosa de la fiebre? ¿o era el subconsciente mandándole un mensaje?

Milagrosamente, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero a cambio, tenía un sofocón encima que podía deberse a la fiebre que había tenido, aunque Keith sabía perfectamente cual era el motivo real. Sabía, además, que tal nivel de excitación no iba a irse si esperaba sentado sin hacer nada.

Al final cedió y fue al baño. Mientras culminaba, solo había un nombre que no podía dejar de resonar en su cabeza.

“lance…”

Se maldijo a si mismo por haber llegado a esta situación. Le fastidiaba enormemente tener que esconderse en un baño que no era el suyo para complacer los deseos de su cuerpo, cuando sabía que no tenía futuro con la persona con la que fantaseaba. Cogió un papel e intentó limpiar las evidencias de lo que acababa de hacer antes de que viniera Shiro y fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero, al parecer, su temor se hizo realidad. Oyó como picaban a la puerta y su cuerpo se paralizó.

“¿Keith?”

Su cara era un poema. No solo había vuelto Shiro sin avisar, sino que sabía que, si abría la puerta en ese momento, lo que vería sería realmente perturbador.

“¡N-no entres!”, titubeó nervioso.

Rápidamente se abrochó el pantalón, limpió cualquier evidencia que pudiera haber y se apresuró a abrirle.

“¿S-Shiro? ¡Que sorpresa!”

Keith sonrió para intentar aparentar normalidad. Pero eso no engañaba a Shiro, que le conocía demasiado bien.

“¿estas… bien? Tienes las mejillas rojas…”

 “¡S-si! La fiebre ha bajado, así que estoy bien. Pero necesitaba ir al baño ¿y a ti como te ha ido el trabajo?”

 Shiro supo en seguida que algo no iba bien. No solo porque se notaba mucho que quería cambiar de tema, sino que ver a Keith algo alterado, con toda la cara roja como un tomate y algo acalorado ya le hizo intuir lo que había pasado. Abrió el botiquín, mientras deseaba que lo que más se temía no hubiese sucedido, y comprobó que a uno de los recipientes le faltaba una pastilla. Y no el del bote correcto. Cogió el bote que previamente había cogido Keith y le miró.

“Dime que no has cogido la pastilla de aquí”

Keith arqueó una ceja y suspiró, negando con la cabeza. 

“Shiro… ¿de verdad crees que hay alguna diferencia entre ese bote y el otro?”

Shiro cerró los ojos y se dio un golpe en la frente.

“Tendría que haberlo previsto…” se dijo para sí mismo. “Seré estúpido…”

Keith no entendía nada. No sabía que estaba pasando ni a qué venia la actitud tan misteriosa de Shiro.

“¿Cuántas… te has tomado?”

“S-solo una…”

Shiro suspiró aliviado al ver que no era tan grave como parecía. Pero eso no era suficiente para aliviar la preocupación de Keith.

“Shiro… ¿Qué me ha pasado?” bajó la mirada, avergonzado. “He soñado cosas muy turbias con…”

Se mordió la lengua hasta casi hacerse daño. Prefería eso mil veces antes de volver a recordar su nombre.

“Es … igual.” Lo más importante es: ¿Qué son esas pastillas? ¿Y porque las tienes?”

Shiro le miró durante unos segundos. Sopesó si había llegado la hora de revelarle la verdad sobre ese misterioso bote, una verdad que nunca se había atrevido a sacar a la luz… ni siquiera con Keith. Pero había entendido que ya no podía ocultarlo más. Se sentó al lado suyo, sin soltar el bote en ningún momento, y le confesó la verdad.

“Yo… Echo de menos a Adam”, empezó a decir, con una voz que parecía más un susurro. “no he querido contarle esto a ninguno de vosotros porque… tenía que mantenerme fuerte.  Por todos vosotros. Tenía miedo de que, si me derrumbaba, vosotros también lo hicierais… Sobre todo, Lance y tú.”

Keith asintió ante eso. Sabía que, aparte de él, Shiro también tenía mucha conexión con Lance. Se preocupaba por Lance al igual que lo hacía por él. Shiro era como un padre para todos y sabía que, si le pasara algo, Keith y Lance serían los primeros que sufrirían.

“cuando digo que echo de menos a Adam… me refiero en todos los aspectos. Su risa, su voz, sus chistes, el verle pasearse por mi casa … Todo.” su tierna sonrisa pronto se disipó cuando siguió hablando “Le amaba tanto… y… le sigo amando. No es algo que pueda superar y, además, no hace falta hacer muchos esfuerzos para ponerme triste y llorar por él. Solo con recordarle ya es suficiente para mí. Pero no solo necesito llorarle de vez en cuando… Hay otros momentos que también echo de menos de él… Creo que ya sabes a qué me refiero”

Le vio apartar la mirada, y no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

“Le amo. Creo que nunca volveré a amar igual a alguien de este modo…” Miró al bote de pastillas y lo meneó un poco. “Estas pastillas no van a hacer que vuelva, pero harán que mi cuerpo siga recordándole, ya que mis recuerdos… nunca se irán.”

Aquella última frase le hizo tener un pinchazo en el corazón. Después de un incómodo silencio en el que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, Shiro volvió a mirar a Keith.

“siento haberte involucrado en todo esto… ha sido culpa mía que cogieras esas pastillas por error. Espero que sepas perdonarme.”

Keith le puso una mano en el hombro, lo que para ambos significaba un “no pasa nada” o “no tienes por qué disculparte”. Ambos se entendían perfectamente sin palabras.

Después de un rato de silencio, Shiro tuvo una ocurrencia y sonrió con un toque de malicia.

 “Pero, a pesar de todo ese sueño… ¿a qué se te ha pasado la fiebre?”

No recibió contestación alguna más que el fuerte codazo que le dio Keith. Shiro se empezó a reír ante esa situación tan surrealista.

“creo que… debería irme” le dijo a Shiro. “Ya he causado muchas molestias”

“no tienes porque…” Shiro le miró con una media sonrisa. “No quiero que te sientas incomodo por lo que acaba de pasar.”

“no, no es por eso. Creo que… necesito estar a solas un rato y pensar en qué debo hacer ahora.” Le dijo sinceramente. “Creo que no va a ser fácil de asimilar lo que he presenciado…”

Shiro asintió.

“Ah…pero antes…” se acordó. “¿Puedo ir al baño? Antes no he podido ir.”

Shiro le miró arqueando una ceja, y Keith captó su indirecta. Se puso rojo y le golpeó en el brazo de nuevo.

“¡E-esta vez voy a ir al baño de verdad!”

Shiro estalló en carcajadas, mientras que salía del baño y cerraba la puerta para darle intimidad.

Después de ir al baño, Keith se lavó las manos y se disponía a marcharse, pero hubo algo que le hizo detenerse. Y no era para menos.

La decisión que acababa de tomar le traería consecuencias a muy corto plazo.

 

* * *

 

“S-Shiro…”

“¿Qué te ocurre?”

Keith le miró, sopesando confesarle algo que había hecho antes de que fuera tarde. Pero, por miedo a la reacción de su amigo, se echó atrás en el último momento. En vez de contárselo, solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

“Nada, no importa”

Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Shiro sonrío y no dio mucha importancia al comportamiento de Keith. Sabía que el momento que había vivido había sido, cuanto menos, perturbador. Era totalmente normal que Keith tuviera más preguntas sobre lo que acababa de experimentar. Ya que no habían hablado profundamente de la procedencia de las pastillas, entendió que, en cualquier otro momento, Keith se lo acabaría preguntando. Por eso suspiró, y empezó a pensar cualquier posible respuesta para cuando llegara el momento.

Una vez se metió en casa, Shiro recogió las mantas, el trapo húmedo y otros objetos que había usado para cuidar de Keith. Pensó entonces que debía esconder las pastillas en otro lugar más discreto para que no volviera a suceder. Tenía clarísimo que él debía ser el único que se tomara esas pastillas de forma consciente y premeditada. Lo de Keith había sido un desafortunado accidente que debía evitar que se repitiera a toda costa.

Pero parece que eso no iba a ser posible.

“No…”

Cuando cogió el bote de las pastillas para esconderlo más atrás en el botiquín, vio que pesaba muchísimo menos que hacía un rato. Se dio cuenta, alarmado, que el bote estaba desenroscado.

 “no, no, no, no…”

Con el corazón disparado del nerviosismo, vació el contenido en la encimera del baño y las contó. Shiro, a pesar de disponer de esas pastillas, era muy minucioso y responsable, y nunca abusaba de ellas. No se tomaba más de una o dos a la semana, máximo tres. Sabía que aún le quedaban unas 15 unidades, pero después de contarlas una y otra vez, solo vio 10 en ese bote.

Cuando por fin admitió que, efectivamente, faltaban algunas, dio un golpe en la encimera.

“Será hijo de…”

Maldijo a Keith un par de veces antes de calmarse y pensar que hacer. Era ridículo enfadarse con él por esto ya que, en parte, le comprendía. Sabía lo que era probarlas una vez y quedarse totalmente enganchado. No podía culpar a Keith… porque era como él.

 

* * *

 

Keith llegó por fin a su casa y suspiró. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, en el cual tenía las pastillas que había cogido de Shiro. Desde que había salido de su casa, se había preguntado una y mil veces si lo que estaba haciendo de verdad estaba bien. En sí, el hecho de habérselas quitado sin preguntarle, ya le hacía sentirse culpable.

Sopesó la idea de llamarle para disculparse, pero quien sabe cómo de enfadado estaba. Al final, no lo hizo. No era porque no quisiese, sino porque el timbre de la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

Mientras iba a abrir la puerta, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Shiro. Pensó que tal vez había salido detrás de él cuando se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Entendió que, si se cumplía eso, tenía que pensar en una manera de disculparse. Hizo acopio de valor y abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, lo que había detrás de la puerta no se lo esperaba para nada.

 “L-Lance…”

Y ahí estaba. El hombre con el que había fantaseado unas horas antes, que había irrumpido en su sueño para hacerle experimentar cosas que no había hecho nunca… estaba ahí. Mirándole con sus profundos ojos azules.

“¿puedo… pasar?”

La voz era algo apagada. Lance se sentía muy fuera de lugar al presentarse en casa de Keith sin ser invitado, pero había una buena razón para ello.

Keith asintió.

“S-sí, claro”.

Le hizo pasar y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado. Las manos le temblaban. Se cogió la mano derecha para intentar controlarse, respiró muy profundamente y se giró.

“¿Qué… te trae por aquí?”

“Shiro me ha llamado hace unos minutos y me ha dicho que querías hablar conmigo… Me ha dicho que era muy urgente.”

Keith pestañeó.

“… perdona, ¿Qué?”

No podía creérselo. ¿De verdad Shiro había llegado a ese nivel? ¿De verdad había llevado a su casa a la única persona a la que no le apetecía ver?

Lance observó su reacción y suspiró, algo decepcionado.

“¿es que acaso es cierto?”

“¡N-No! ¡claro que no!” tragó saliva. “Yo no le he dicho nada de eso.”

“Oh…” le miró “¿Y por qué Shiro haría una cosa así?”

“¡Y yo que se!”

Aunque Keith no era precisamente bueno disimulando, lance no insistió más. La situación había comenzado a volverse un poco tensa.  

“Entonces… ¿debería irme?” dijo Lance para intentar acabar con esa situación.

Keith abrió los ojos ante eso.

“¡N-no!” saltó, luego se recompuso. “Quiero decir… No hace falta, seguro que podemos aprovechar para… hablar… O sea… hace mucho que no nos vemos, y no nos hemos hablado… seguro que tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos.”

Lance asintió con una media sonrisa.

“Claro… Tienes… Razón.” Le miró. “Hablemos un poco”

“Siéntate en la mesa.” Le dijo, algo nervioso, señalando la mesa del comedor. “voy a hacer café… ¿Quieres?”

Lance asintió y se sentó en la mesa a esperar. Mientras tanto, Keith se metió en la cocina y cerró la puerta. Cogió el móvil con las manos temblando, e hizo una llamada

“Hola, Keith. Cuanto tiem- “

“¿¡Pero es que te has vuelto loco!?”

Ante su interrupción, y el grito de Keith, Shiro sonrió con maldad.

“¿Hay algún problema?” le respondió irónicamente.

“¿Por qué me has hecho tal cosa?”

“No te vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar.” Cambió de tema, ignorando la pregunta de Keith. “Cuando te has ido, he recogido mi casa y CASUALMENTE he visto que me han desaparecido misteriosamente cinco pastillas… Qué curioso, ¿No?”

Keith pensó en meterle una excusa, pero conocía a Shiro lo suficiente como para saber que no servia de nada. Suspiró profundamente y se sinceró con él.

“Shiro… lo siento. No he podido evitarlo, ha sido una sensación tan… increíble que… necesitaba repetirlo. Lo siento mucho, yo…”

“no, no te preocupes.” Le interrumpió con un falso tono de amabilidad. “No estoy enfadado”

“¿de… verdad?” preguntó incrédulo.

“¡Claro! De hecho, he pensado: “Vaya, sí que debe estar salido y necesitado… ¿Por qué no ayudarle y hacer que se encuentre con su amor platónico para que solucionen las cosas?””

Keith se puso blanco como el papel.

“… ¿Qué?”

“así que… ¡que lo disfrutes!”

“¡Shiro, no!”

Shiro no pudo oírle, ya que había colgado.

Keith miró la pantalla del móvil estupefacto mientras procesaba que era lo que acababa de pasar. Era difícil de creer que Shiro se la hubiese jugado de esa forma, siempre confiaba en él cuando tenía un problema, y no pensaba que fuera una persona capaz de vengarse. Pero, en el fondo, se había aprovechado de su confianza y le había robado algo que, para Shiro, era de mucha importancia. Así que admitió que Shiro tenía todo el derecho a sentirse enfadado y dolido con él.

Suspiró profundamente y, por fin, se puso a hacer el café.

“¿Por qué has tardado tanto?” Lance le miró extrañado al salir de la cocina.

“¡A-ah! Es que…” titubeó. “Se me… había atascado la cafetera.”

“¿Cómo se te puede atascar tu cafetera? Es de las clásicas, solo hay que ponerla en el fuego.”

“Tómate el café y calla”

Lance sonrió y negó con la cabeza. A pesar de sus peleas, no podía esconder el hecho de que había echado de menos las dinámicas de sus conversaciones con Keith. Echaba de menos esos piques que, aunque intentaban demostrar lo contrario, no iban en serio. Realmente se habían echado mucho de menos. 

Keith se apresuró a darle el café y, cuando sus manos se tocaron, se sobresaltó. La taza se cayó al suelo y se rompió. Keith se apartó, más por el impacto de haber sentido las manos de Lance rozar las suyas que por el hecho de que se hubiese caído la taza.

“¡Keith!” se levantó de la silla. “¿Estas bien?”

Pero Keith no le escuchaba. En su mente solo había el pensamiento de aquellas manos, su tacto y la forma en la que le tocaban. Estaba nervioso y temblaba muchísimo.

Intentó, inútilmente, hacer como que no había pasado nada. Se dispuso a recoger el estropicio, pero Lance le frenó.

“No te preocupes, Keith.” Le miró con una media sonrisa. “ya lo hago yo.”

Keith se apartó mientras Lance recogía y le dio un pinchazo en el corazón. Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Lance barrió todos los trozos y los tiró a la papelera, y luego fregó todo el café derramado. Keith se había quedado apartado en la cocina, tenía la cabeza gacha y su expresión denotaba tristeza. Una vez que se levantó del suelo, se topó con esta expresión de Keith.

“oye… No te ralles, ¿sí?” le dijo con un tono amable. “Ha sido un accidente, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez”

Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

 A Keith le volvió a dar un vuelco el corazón. En un impulso, se tiró para atrás. Se dio un golpe con la encimera de la cocina y, sin querer, todo lo que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta cayó al suelo. Keith se puso blanco como el papel. Lance miró todas esas pastillas y a un agobiado Keith intentando recogerlas antes de que Lance se diera cuenta de que lo que era. Pero ya era muy tarde.

Keith se levantó y se cruzó con la mirada de Lance, que le observaba serio.

“Keith… ¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?”

El corazón de Keith dio un vuelco. ¿es que Lance sabía qué tipo de pastillas eran esas?

“Keith…” Lance suspiró, decepcionado. “¿desde cuándo tomas drogas?”

Keith pestañeó un par de veces, mientras acababa de entender que era lo que Lance había entendido de lo que eran esos objetos.

“¿Qué?” Keith miró las pastillas, luego a él, y luego a las pastillas antes de volver a hablar. “¡Ah! ¡no, no, no! No es lo que te piensas, no…”

“Keith…” suspiró, ignorando sus palabras que le sonaban a excusa, y siguió hablando. “sé que no hemos hablado casi desde que volvimos, que nos hemos distanciado, pero… no quiero que esto sea así. Shiro no me habría dicho que viniera hacia aquí si no hubiera un motivo oculto. Y… además, todo esto que acaba de pasar, es… Es evidente que te pasa algo. ¿me equivoco?”

Keith negó con la cabeza, sin mirarle. Se sentía avergonzado, no porque Lance malpensara de las pastillas, sino porque odiaba admitir que le ocultaba algo a quien había sido alguien muy importante para él.

“Sigues siendo alguien importante en mi vida, a pesar de todo… Pero quiero decirte que siempre, pase lo que pase, vas a poder contar conmigo.”

Keith no pudo evitar mirarle a los ojos, conmovido por sus palabras.

“tanto si quieres contármelo, como si no, yo… estaré a tu lado.”

Después de mirarse durante un largo rato, Keith entendió que había llegado la hora de dejar de huir. Seguir escondiendo los sentimientos no serviría de nada, aunque no estaba preparado para confesárselo directamente.

Así que tomó una decisión.

Invitó a Lance a sentarse en la mesa y, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Keith comenzó su relato.

Le contó con peros y señales todo lo que había pasado ese día. Le explicó que había ido a casa de Shiro enfermo, que se había tomado las pastillas y la especie de sueño que había tenido. Aunque no entró en detalles con el sueño, Lance pudo hacerse una idea, sobre todo cuando vio a Keith sonrojarse al máximo. Mientras Keith le contaba toda la explicación que Shiro le dio en cuanto a las pastillas, Lance apenas reaccionó. Era evidente que le escuchaba, pero parecía como si, a través de lo que Keith le estaba contando, estuviera reflexionando sobre algo.

“Entonces…” le interrumpió. “¿Tienes esas pastillas y te hacen tener sueños con cualquier persona al azar, o…?”

“No, no es al azar” le interrumpió, muy suavemente. “Según he entendido, por lo que me ha contado Shiro, tiene… que haber un sentimiento.”

Lance miró atentamente ante eso y asintió, entendiendo lo que decía.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Keith acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos a Lance y no era algo que pudieran ignorar fácilmente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se sentía algo aliviado, odiaba que dichos sentimientos hubieran salido a la luz de esta forma. En su imaginación, Keith y Lance se encontraban dando un paseo en el parque, o en una cita en una cafetería, en la cual se cogían de las manos y se confesaban sus sentimientos mutuamente. Como broche final a esta fantasía, sus labios se juntaban para darse un tierno y cariñoso beso.

Pero todo eso ya no iba a producirse. Esas pastillas habían arruinado cualquier oportunidad de que el sueño de Keith pudiera hacerse realidad.

“¿desde cuándo?” soltó Lance de repente.

“¿eh?”

“¿desde cuando tienes estos sentimientos escondidos?”

Keith le apartó la mirada. No quería admitir que llevaba enamorado de Lance mucho tiempo más de lo que pensaba.

“¿y eso qué más da?”

“¡Venga ya! No puedes soltar una bomba así, pillarme por sorpresa y luego no contármelo.”

“¿Cómo que “pillarte por sorpresa”?” Keith le miró indignado. “Vamos, Lance. ¿Ahora vas a fingir que tú no sentías lo mismo?”

Lance le apartó la mirada y se levantó.

“creo que… tendría que irme…”

Se fue hacia la puerta, pero Keith le cogió del brazo para que no se fuera. Al hacerlo, Lance sintió un escalofrió y dirigió una mirada dudosa hacia esas manos.

 “Son como las de…” susurró casi para sí mismo.

Keith pestañeó. A pesar del tono con el que lo había dicho, él tenía buen oído y había escuchado sus palabras claramente.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué les pasa a mis manos?”

Lance tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo había estado a punto de decir. Le miró con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

“No he dicho nada. Nos vemos.”

Le hizo un gesto de despedida antes de dirigirse a la puerta y marcharse.

Una vez que oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Keith se sentó en la silla del comedor y no dijo ni una palabra. Su actitud, su expresión, su forma de cambiar de tema… había algo que le daba mala espina.

Después de haber estado un buen rato pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, y sin haber llegado a ninguna conclusión definitiva, Keith decidió hacer algo de provecho y recoger las pastillas (que había recogido del suelo y dejado en la mesa previamente) para guardarlas en un lugar seguro.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

“Oh, no…”

En la mesa, ante un estupefacto Keith, había solo tres de las cinco que había cogido del recipiente de Shiro. No le hizo falta comerse mucho la cabeza para entender dónde estaban el resto.

Keith se quedó con la mente en blanco, justo antes de dejarse caer en una de las sillas y apoyar la cabeza en las manos.

“lance…” se dijo para sí mismo “¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué me has hecho esto?”

 

* * *

 

De camino a su casa, Lance empezó a pensar se empezó a dar cuenta que quizá había cometido un error. Keith no había cogido precisamente muchas pastillas del bote de Shiro, por lo que si Lance le robaba dos, Keith se daría cuenta en seguida.

¿Qué explicaciones le daría a Keith en cuanto se lo echara en cara? ¿Cuál sería su excusa? El mensaje que le estaba dando a Keith sería difícil de disimular. El motivo por el cual las había cogido estaba clarísimo. 

Llegó a su casa y saludó a su familia algo nervioso. No quería que nadie descubriera lo que tenía en sus bolsillos, pero se alivió de que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Casi se puso en tensión cuando vio que sus sobrinos vinieron corriendo a él en el momento que cruzó la puerta. Pero, por suerte para él, solo se abrazaron a sus piernas.

“¡Vamos, vamos!” Lance sonrió. “Nadia, Sylvio, dadme algo de espacio”

Después de librarse de ellos, intentó ir a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, pero su madre se lo impidió.

“¿No vas a comer, cielo?” le dijo su madre mientras Lance subía las escaleras.

“¿E-Eh?” se giró algo nervioso y le sonrió “¡Ah! ¡Claro! Deja que me lave las manos”

“Puedes hacerlo en el baño de abajo”

“Me gusta más el de arriba”

Se fue corriendo, dejando a su madre totalmente desconcertada en la planta de abajo. Suspiró mientras pensaba que a su hijo le faltaba un tornillo.

Subió las escaleras como un rayo y entró en su habitación a toda prisa. Estaba tan alterado que en ese momento no recordó que compartía habitación con su hermano Marco y, al entrar y verle allí, se pegó tal susto que el grito que pegó se oyó por toda la casa. Afortunadamente, ese tipo de cosas eran tan habituales en esa casa, que ya nadie se sorprendió.

“¡Estáis por todas partes!” gritó Lance, con la mano en el pecho por el susto.

Acto seguido, sin que su hermano entendiera nada, le cogió del brazo y le empujó fuera.

“¿se puede saber que te pasa?”

“Voy a cambiarme, lárgate” le dijo contundente mientras le intentaba empujar hacia afuera.

“¿Qué problema tienes? Somos dos tíos.”

“¡fuera!”

Intentó echarle, pero su hermano se resistió. No le importaba tanto irse de la habitación, lo único que quería era fastidiar a Lance. Intentó agarrarse al marco de la puerta para hacérselo difícil.

“¡Ah, no! ¡Otra vez no!”

“Eres un debilucho, no vas a poder conmigo”

Después de mucho esfuerzo, logró echar a su hermano de la habitación. Dio un portazo y se quedó con la espalda en la puerta, intentando calmarse. Una vez que ya estaba más tranquilo, se apresuró a sacar las pastillas y dejarlas en la mesilla de noche. Cerró el cajón y suspiró, mientras pensaba que ya no había peligro. Pero, nuevamente, alguien le asustó abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

“¿¡QUE!?”

Su hermano levantó las manos en señal de paz.

“Calma, lunático” suspiró. “Nos llaman a comer”

Lance suspiró y se apresuró a abandonar su habitación, no sin antes asegurarse de que su hermano lo hacía también.

 

* * *

 

Durante la comida, Lance no pudo dejar de pensar en la situación y en lo que escondía. Se le notaba distraído, y eso su familia lo notó en un par de ocasiones, pero no se lo tuvieran en cuenta. Aparte del hecho de que le pasaba a menudo, tenían claro que, si tenía algo en mente, era decisión suya si debía contarlo o no.

Una vez que había acabado, dejó su plato en la cocina y se llevó un vaso de agua a su habitación.

Había pensado echarse una siesta y sabía que su familia no le solía molestar a esa hora, así que, si quería probar la efectividad de la pastilla, ese era un buen momento. Sin embargo, antes de tomársela, Lance empezó a dudar. ¿Y si Keith le había mentido? ¿y si realmente el sueño de Keith había sido casualidad simplemente? ¿y si esas pastillas realmente no hacían nada?

 Pero, por mucho que esa opción fuera viable, le quedaba una duda pendiente. Había algo que le había sucedido esa misma mañana, mucho antes de la llamada de Shiro, y que le tenía desconcertado desde entonces. Era algo que, de no ser por lo que le había contado Keith poco después, se hubiera quedado como una simple traición del subconsciente. Pero, ahora que sabía toda la historia, y por mucho que le buscara una explicación lógica a eso, al final comprendió que no tenía más remedio que creerse las palabras de Keith.

Así que, no lo dudó más e ingirió la pastilla acompañada con un poco de agua y se fue a dormir.

 

* * *

 

_Lo primero que percibió de ese sueño, fue el aliento de Keith en su cuello._

_Cuando físicamente empezó a percatarse de la situación, se dio cuenta que esto era muy diferente a lo que había vivido horas antes. Estaban en una cama, sin ropa, tenía una de las manos entrelazada a la de Keith, mientras que la otra se sujetaba a su brazo. Keith seguía besándole y mordiéndole el cuello mientras que Lance empezó a sentir algo de incomodidad en su cuerpo._

_“Keith…”_

_Lance dijo su nombre para llamar su atención. Este abandonó su cuello mordisqueado y le miró._

_“Lance… ¿estás bien?” le acarició la mejilla “… ¿paro?”_

_Le estrechó la mano y negó la cabeza._

_“No… esto es… Mucho mejor de lo que yo me había imaginado nunca”_

_A pesar de sus palabras, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a esto. Era la primera vez que sentía algo similar en su cuerpo._

_“¿estás seguro?” hizo una mueca. “Ya hemos llegado muy lejos, no tenemos por qué seguir. Ya seguiremos la próxima vez. No quiero hacer nada que te haga daño, yo…”_

_“Hey.”_

_Le puso una mano en la mejilla para hacerle callar mientras le sonreía._

_“¿tienes idea… de cuanto llevo esperando esto?” le dijo entrecortadamente. “¿de cuánto llevo esperando… para abrazarte… besarte… y llegar a esta situación? Soy un cobarde… por no decírtelo antes… Pero me alegro… de que al menos… estemos aquí.”_

_Keith le escuchó atentamente._

_“¿Qué quieres decir con “aquí”?” le preguntó. “¿te refieres a… este sueño?”_

_Lance asintió con dificultad._

_“Esto… no es real…” le dijo. “Este sueño… no es la realidad. Ni este ni el anterior lo fueron. Solo son… ilusiones creadas por nuestros deseos. Nuestros deseos más ocultos… y reprimidos”_

_Keith asintió. Ya se había percatado de que era un sueño, pero, en ese momento no le importaba. El Keith de ese sueño no le importaba nada. Solo quería abrazar a Lance y no dejarle ir nunca._

_“Quieres decir… que esto nunca va a hacerse real?”_

_Lance se encogió de hombros mientras le miraba._

_“Una vez que despertemos… todo cambiará.  Tal vez nuestra relación mejore… O tal vez no.  ¿Por qué no aprovechar este sueño… y dejarnos llevar… mientras podamos?”_

_Keith le miró con ternura mientras se acercaba a sus labios y los besaba con suavidad y cariño. Después de separarse de sus labios, sonrío y muy lentamente se acercó a su oído._

_“¿está bien si… me empiezo a mover?” susurró._

_Lance asintió como respuesta y Keith le abrazó. Apartó la manta que le cubría la espalda, no quería que nada le molestara. Se acomodó y empezaron a moverse, primero muy lentamente pero cada vez más rápido. Lo que empezó con un pequeño y suave movimiento, se convirtió en algo imparable. Estaban imparables._

_Mientras se acercaban al final, empezaron a ser conscientes de que, si no aprovechaban la oportunidad que les brindaba esa fantasía, luego se arrepentirían. Por eso, dieron lo mejor de sí y convirtieron ese sueño en un cúmulo de movimientos, besos, mordiscos y arañazos, entre otras muestras de amor._

 

* * *

 

Cuanto Lance pensaba que su cuerpo no podía soportar más placer, sintió un golpe de algo en la cara. Era un objeto blando, como el de una almohada.

Del susto que le proporcionó el golpe, Lance gritó y se cayó al suelo. Cuando pudo incorporarse, se encontró de frente con la figura de su hermana Verónica. Estaba seria, con los brazos cruzados, y agarrando una almohada con la que le había golpeado.

Lance no entendía a qué venia esa actitud.

“¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes?” le dijo a su hermana algo alterado.

“No eres el más indicado para hablar” le cogió del brazo con fuerza para levantarle del suelo “Ya me puedes estar explicando porque hay una pastilla en tu mesita de noche. Y, es más, ¿Por qué hacías ruidos raros mientras dormías? ¿Qué está pasando, lance?¡Habla!”

Lance tardó unos minutos en procesar qué estaba pasando y que le estaba diciendo. Entre que aún no se había recuperado del sueño que acababa de tener, y del propio susto de haber sido despertado de esa forma, su cerebro aún no funcionaba correctamente.

Lance había cometido el tremendo error de dejar la pastilla le faltaba por tomar en la mesilla de noche, sin caer en la cuenta de que cualquiera que pasara por allí podría verlo. Y, efectivamente, había pasado eso.

“Lance, ¿Estás tomando drogas?”

El tono de Verónica era muy serio y duro. Pero, sin embargo, también irradiaba preocupación. Estaba realmente aterrada ante la posibilidad que su querido hermanito estuviera metido en algún asunto muy feo y tenía que detenerle cuanto antes.

“¡No, no, no!” se apresuró a decir. “Son de Keith. Las cogí de su casa”

“¿¡Keith también toma drogas!?”

“¡NO!”

Lance se puso una mano en la boca al darse cuenta de que había gritado demasiado. Se dirigió a la puerta para asegurar que no había nadie cerca, y la cerró. Se giró para mirar a su hermana.

“No es lo que piensas…  Por favor, dame una oportunidad para explicarte que está pasando. No es nada de lo que asustarte”

“No sé yo…”

“Verónica… por favor…”

Verónica suspiró muy profundamente. No podía decirle que no a un Lance haciendo pucheros. Hizo una media sonrisa mientras se arrepintió de haberle enseñado a hacer esa cara cuando eran niños.

“Bueno…”

Lance suspiró muy profundamente. Sabía que no era muy buena idea contárselo, pero prefería mil veces que solo se enterara ella, y tener la oportunidad de pedirle su silencio antes de que la cosa fuera a más y se extendiera a toda su familia.

Así que le invitó a sentarse encima de la cama y le explicó absolutamente todo lo que pasaba. La expresión de Verónica iba cambiando a medida que Lance avanzaba con su relato. Se notaba que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadas.

“O sea… Que te tomas las pastillas, y tienes sueños turbios con Keith.”

“no son turbios… Son, más bien...”

“Que te ponen duro, vamos.”

“Verónica.”

“Dios mío, Lance, no te imaginaba así.”

“Cállate, por favor.”

“Y dime, ¿te tocas justo después?”

“No.”

“¿Y Keith también hace esto?”

“Para.”

“Os veo muy necesitados a vosotros dos.”

“Basta ya.”

“¿Y si os pago una noche de hotel y os dejáis de tonterías?”

“¡he dicho que basta!”

Verónica se echó a reír al ver su reacción. Conocía tanto a Lance que sabía cómo, o qué decirle para hacer que se pusiera rojo como un tomate y le girara la cara

“No sé para qué te cuento nada.”

Hizo el intento de irse de la habitación, pero Verónica le frenó cogiéndole del brazo mientras no había parado de reírse. Le fastidió un poco que lo hiciera, pero una parte de él lo agradeció, ya que en verdad no tenía donde ir, y solo se había levantado para darse dramatismo.

“¡perdona, perdona!” le miró con una sonrisa. “te prometo que ya paro. Pero sigue contando, por favor.”

Lance miró a su hermana, ella le había puesto la mirada suplicante que había puesto él para que su hermano no se enfadara mucho. Él suspiró, estaba algo malhumorado y agotado al mismo tiempo. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, con las manos en la frente, mientras se lamentaba de la situación.

“¿Qué voy a hacer?” se dijo a sí mismo.

“Oye, ¿Qué más da? Te has tomado una, has tenido uno de esos sueños, pero ya ha pasado, ¿no? Eso es todo.”

“No. Eso NO es todo, verónica. Hay más.”

“¿mas?”

“Sí” Le miró. “hay algo raro en este asunto.”

Suspiró.

“hoy...” se rascó la nuca. “me ha… pasado algo raro”

Lance no había acabad la frase, cuando verónica empezó a entender que era lo que quería decir.

“¿Hoy? ¿cuándo?”

“Por la mañana… antes de despertarme.” Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, intentan hacer acopio de valor para seguir hablando. “Justo… en el momento en el que Keith… se ha… tomado la pastilla.”

Verónica pestañeó un par de veces, intentando procesar la información.

“A-a ver…” titubeó. “A ver, a ver. ¿Qué me estás intentando decir ahora mismo?” le miró. “¿Qué has soñado lo mismo que…?”

Lance asintió, no muy convencido de que fuese real, pero no tenía otra explicación.

“No sé… que está pasando” tragó saliva. “Pensaba que había sido un caso aislado y ya. Ya sabes, cuando están tranquilo y de repente sueñas con personas que piensas que ya no te importan.”

“es decir, cuando te traiciona el subconsciente”

Lance asintió.

“Pero… después de soñar eso, e intentar olvidarlo… Va y recibo esa llamada de Shiro. Y luego, lo que ha pasado en casa de Keith… Y… las pastillas…”

A medida que iba hablando, parecía que Lance estaba convirtiendo su frase en un monólogo. Hacia el final, Lance tenía la mirada perdida. Se notaba que estaba reflexionando sobre lo que él mismo estaba diciendo.

“Y… sus manos…”

Lance pestañeo y sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

“B-Bueno es igual.” Titubeo. “¿Me guardarás el secreto?”

Verónica le miró con una pequeña sonrisa maligna en la cara.

“No sé yo… ¿qué me das a cambio?

“Verónica, por favor...” le dijo con cara de lástima y juntando las manos a modo de súplica. “La cosa ya está muy complicada, por favor, no me hagas esto”

Verónica suspiró con una sonrisa.

“Bueno, bueno... Está bien. Seré buena contigo. No le diré nada a nadie.”

“Gracias, es un detalle por tu parte.”

“Lo sé” sonrío. “A fin de cuentas, soy tu hermana y te quiero.”

Lance sonrió complacido.

“Además, así luego no podrás decir que no hago cosas por ti.”

Como contestación, Lance puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró negando con la cabeza. Su hermana se levantó y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

“Ya me dirás si la otra pastilla te funciona igual de bien.”

Lance se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Sabía que su hermana no había cesado en su intento de avergonzarle. Pero, esta vez, tenía ganas de devolvérsela.

"bueno, podría dártelo a ti" sonrió y volvió a mirarle. "Así Acxa y tu podríais resolver el asunto que teníais pendiente"

Verónica se puso roja de golpe y le golpeó con fuerza con la almohada que aún no había soltado. Esta vez fue Lance el que no pudo evitar reírse. Su hermana se levantó y, girándole la cara, abandonó la habitación de su hermano.

En cuanto vio a Verónica salir de su habitación, suspiró muy profundamente. No sabía cómo, o en qué medida podía afectarle haberle contado esto. Pero, en su interior, algo le decía que todo iba a salir bien. Verónica podía fastidiar a Lance tanto como quisiera, pero en el fondo, la conexión que les unía era tan fuerte que sabía que podría contar con ella en cualquier ocasión.

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje que había llegado a su móvil.

~*~

 **Keith:** No sé qué acaba de pasar… Pero estoy seguro de que habrá sido culpa tuya.

_~Visto a las 17.05_

~*~

Lance leyó el mensaje y se quedó unos minutos en blanco antes de contestar. Empezó a escribir mientras suspiraba. Escribió y borro el mensaje unas cuantas veces antes de dar con la respuesta adecuada para él.

~*~

 **Lance:** Veo que ya te has dado cuenta del problema…

 **Lance:** Tenemos que hablar.

 **Lance:** Y no solo nosotros dos.

_~Visto a las 17:11_

~*~

Al leer los mensajes de Lance, Keith empezó a encajar todas las piezas. La enigmática actitud de Lance cuando se cogieron de la mano tenía más sentido. Era evidente que había visto esa mano en su sueño. Y que, ahora, Keith había tenido una experiencia muy similar. La respuesta era tan evidente que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Con el corazón en un puño, cambió de chat y se dispuso a enviar un mensaje que debería haber enviado mucho antes.

~*~

 **Keith:** Shiro… Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Te hice daño al robarte las pastillas y no era mi intención. Eres como un hermano para mí y sé que he traicionado a tu confianza… Perdón.

_~Visto a las 17:20_

~*~

Envió el mensaje, y estuvo mucho tiempo vigilando el chat. Vio en directo como Shiro se conectaba, leía el mensaje y se volvía a desconectar. Pensó que iba a llamarle, pero después de casi media hora entendió que eso no iba a producirse. Suspiró y decidió enviarle otro mensaje.

~*~

 **Keith:** Sé que estas dolido, y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Pero en pocas horas este asunto se ha convertido en todo un problema para mí…

 **Keith:** … Y para Lance.

 **Keith:** Ha pasado algo… y necesito tu ayuda…

 **Keith:** No, necesitamos tu ayuda.

 **Keith:** No sé qué está pasando, pero, sinceramente, tengo miedo. Te necesitamos.

 **Keith:** Sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías venir a mi casa? Es importante.

_~Visto a las 17:47_

~*~

Keith envió el último mensaje con la esperanza de que eso sirviera para que Shiro accediera a hablar con él. Al parecer, sus súplicas fueron escuchadas, y poco después recibió la respuesta. 

~*~

 **Shiro:** En 10 minutos estaré allí.

_~Visto a las 17:50_

~*~

 

* * *

 

Shiro escuchó todas y cada una de las disculpas de Keith. No estaría siendo honesto si dijera que no disfrutaba un poco al verle arrepentido, pero también había una parte de él que se sentía mal por él. Así que escuchó todo lo que Keith le tenía que decir y, después de un silencio muy incómodo, aceptó sus disculpas.

Lance también estaba allí. Después de haberle enviarle un mensaje a Shiro, Keith volvió a cambiar de chat y le pidió a Lance que viniera. Él accedió de inmediato y salió casi corriendo de su casa. Con las prisas acabó llegando incluso antes que Shiro, por lo que tuvieron que quedarse unos minutos solos antes de que llegara. La situación entre ambos era mucho más incómoda que la charla que habían tenido horas antes. Ahora que ambos sabían que el otro había presenciado lo que había soñado, ninguno de los dos podía quitarse de la mente las imágenes y las sensaciones que habían experimentado en sus sueños.

Después de las disculpas, él y Lance procedieron a contarle lo que les había pasado, cada uno desde tu versión. Shiro se quedó callado mientras les escuchaba y, en cuanto acabaron, suspiró muy profundamente.

 “Shiro... ¿Tu… sabias de esto?” Keith le preguntó muy cautelosamente. “¿Sabías que… los sueños se comparten?

Shiro sonrió algo triste.

“Es difícil averiguarlo cuando el amor de tu vida no está...”

Keith y Lance sintieron como el corazón les dolía ante su respuesta. No esperaban que fuera tan directo con ese tema, ya que apenas hablaba de ello, pero ya llegaba a un punto en el que ya no importaba. Sin embargo, eso no les libraba a Keith y Lance de sentirse culpables.

Pero Shiro se dio cuenta de ello. Pudo ver en sus expresiones que sentían completamente apenados.

“¡Vamos, vamos!” sonrió. “No pongáis esas caras, ya sabéis que hace mucho tiempo de ello.”

“pero…” empezó a decir Lance.

“no hay peros que valgan.” Les miró. “No quiero que os contagiéis de mi dolor. Vosotros tenéis vuestros propios problemas, no quiero que carguéis con más de lo necesario.”

Ambos bajaron la mirada.

“mirad… Si alguna vez sentís que vuestra situación es mala, pensad en que aun tenéis una oportunidad de hablar las cosas.” Les miró. “No seáis tontos… y no esperéis a que las cosas se pongan peores y no podáis solucionarlo. Creerme, sé lo que es eso… Y duele.”

Shiro no podía verlo, pero sabía que Lance y Keith estaban dándole vueltas a su consejo muy seriamente. Apenas se miraban, y habían marcado un poco de distancia entre ellos dos. Pero los conocía muy bien, y sabía que esto marcaría un antes y un después en su relación.

“En cuanto a lo de las pastillas… Si lo necesitáis, y creéis que puede ayudaros, podéis hacerme las preguntas que necesitéis.”

Keith volvió a mirarle después de eso. Tenía una duda desde la charla que había tenido con Shiro esa misma mañana.

“Me has dicho que… estas pastillas te ayudan a recordar a Adam, ¿no es así?”

“No en todos los aspectos… pero si” asintió. “Como ya te he dicho, estoy profundamente enamorado de él. y por mucho que él ya no esté aquí… no puedo olvidarme de ello. No son sentimientos que se olviden a la mínima.”

“Nunca nos hablabas de ello.”

“¿no creéis que estar perdidos en el espacio no era el mejor momento para hablar de esas cosas?”

“¡vamos, Shiro!” intervino Lance. “estuvimos ahí fuera muchísimo tiempo, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. ¿O es que acaso no he dicho yo lo mucho que echaba de menos a mi familia?”

“pero…”

“No hay peros que valgan”

Shiro sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Keith miró a Lance antes de volver a hablar.

“Shiro… eres nuestro líder… Pero eso no te hace un insensible” dijo Keith.

“exacto” intervino Lance. “Tienes derecho a sentir lo mismo que el resto de los seres vivos de esta galaxia”

A pesar de que la charla parecía a ver empezado con Shiro aconsejando a Lance y Keith sobre su situación, ahora parecía que se habían invertido los papeles. Pero no le importaba. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que quedaba constancia de la gran conexión que unía a Shiro con Keith y Lance.

“Y precisamente porque eres nuestro líder… Tenemos que hacer esto.” Lance se sacó la mano del bolsillo y le acercó la pastilla que le quedaba deslizándolas por la mesa. “Sé que Keith fue el que te las cogió primero, pero yo no debería haberme aprovechado de la situación… Y por eso no quiero quedármela.”

“Y yo tampoco”

 Keith le dio su apoyo haciendo lo mismo y dejó las suyas en la mesa.

“fue un acto muy egoísta, y aunque ya te he pedido perdón mil veces, nunca serán suficientes. Por eso, lo ms adecuado será que vuelvan con su propietario.”

Se las pasaron a Shiro y este las cogió con la mano. Se las quedó mirando durante un buen rato y luego suspiró muy profundamente.

“¿sabéis qué? Quedáoslas”

Shiro les acercó de nuevo las pastillas. Keith y Lance le miraron, se miraron entre ellos y luego volvieron a mirarle.

“¿E-Estas seguro?” Keith titubeó. “Shiro, son tuyas”

“Si, pero… Ya os habéis involucrado en esto demasiado, y es difícil cortar por lo sano. Además, yo puedo conseguir más.”

Keith y Lance hicieron una mueca. No estaban convencidos del todo de querer quedárselas.

Shiro suspiró.

“Solo os pido que seáis conscientes de lo que hacéis y que seáis muy cuidadosos. Si no se usan bien, estas pastillas pueden llegar a ser tremendamente adictivas…. Tened cuidado.”

Lance y Keith asintieron, aceptando el consejo de Shiro de todo corazón. Guardaron las pastillas en sus respectivos bolsillos, y miraron a Shiro, el cual parecía que tenía algo en mente.

“Sin embargo… creo que os debo una explicación de su origen… ¿No creéis?

“Eso estaría bien, si” Lance sonrió.

Shiro suspiró con una media sonrisa y empezó su relato.

 

* * *

 

 “Shiro… ¿podemos hacerte una pregunta?”

Shiro se giró. La charla se había acabado, y se había dirigido a la puerta para marcharse. Ya habían hablado de todo lo que tenían que hablar, y Shiro no tenía más motivos para quedarse.

“Claro.” Sonrió. “Disparad”

Lance y Keith se miraron de nuevo. Ambos tenían la misma pregunta en la mente, pero no sabían quién de los dos tendría el valor suficiente para hacérsela directamente a Shiro. Al final, fue Keith quien tomó la iniciativa.

“¿Qué pasa…cuando dos personas se toman una pastilla a la vez?”

Shiro les miró durante unos minutos antes de contestar. Al final, suspiró y les miró con una sonrisa.

“No tengo ni idea.” Sonrió y se fue.

Keith y Lance se quedaron con una sensación agridulce. Por un lado, habían solucionado el tema importante que les había hecho reunirse a los tres, y se sentían de algún modo, más aliviados y honestos entre ellos. Pero, por otro, se sentían terriblemente culpables de haberle arrebatado a Shiro parte de la unca forma que tenia de contactar con el que había sido, y siempre será, el amor de su vida.

 

* * *

 

Después de que Lance y Shiro se marcharan, Keith se sintió un poco dolido. Toda esa conversación le había dejado muy tocado.

Empezó a reflexionar y se dio cuenta de que quizá Shiro podía tener razón. Quizá todo se solucionaría si Lance y él se sentaran a hablar las cosas como los adultos que eran. Parecía muy sencillo, visto así, la cosa estaba en que en la práctica no lo era tanto. Cuando Shiro se fue el primero, Lance y Keith volvieron a quedarse solos. Keith pensó que esa podría haber sido una buena oportunidad para hablar las cosas, si no fuera porque el nerviosismo de ambos les impedía formular palabra sin titubear.

En esa situación, Lance decidió que lo mejor era marcharse a casa cuanto antes para dejar de prolongar esa situación tan incomoda. Y, en cuanto lo hizo, Keith se maldijo una y mil veces por haber sido tan estúpido.

Justo en ese momento, el sonido de la puerta principal interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cosmo levantó la cabeza y desapareció del salón, donde estaba durmiendo plácidamente minutos antes. Apenas unos segundos después, oyó un golpe que provenía de la entrada y un grito de alguien y entendió que Cosmo había aterrizado encima de tu madre.

“¡Fuera!”

Se apresuró a ir a su rescate. Le apartó y miró a su madre.

“no la tomes con él, siempre se alegra de verte.”

Krolia suspiró, haciendo una media sonrisa.

“eso lo acepto, y yo también me alegro de verle, pero no tiene por qué tirárseme encima.”

Su madre se sacudió la ropa y miró a su hijo. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa. A Keith no le hicieron falta palabras para expresar lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviera ahí.

“Al final has llegado pronto”

“Si, al parecer no me necesitaban más.”

“Cuesta creerlo”

Ambos se rieron mientras se sentaron en la mesa. A Keith le enorgullecía que su madre se hubiera vuelto tan importante y que mucha gente dependiera de ella, pero a la vez le dolía que estuviera tan fuera de casa y apenas le viera. Pero, tal y como era habitual en él, nunca se lo diría. Su madre ya tenía suficiente con estar todo el día fuera de casa ocupada con las misiones, no quería molestarle con sus “exigencias de niño pequeño”, tal y como pensaba él.

“¿y qué has hecho hoy?”

Keith abrió los ojos ligeramente. No había caído en la cuenta de que tendría que explicarle todo lo que había pasado en un solo día. ¿Cómo iba a contarle a su propia madre que había tenido dos sueños eróticos con Lance, provocados por unas pastillas que él se había tomado inconscientemente sin saber al 100% de donde procedían?

Keith sonrió nerviosamente.

“N-nada importante” titubeó. “he ido de aquí para allá, he ido a visitar a Shiro, he visto a lance…”

“¿A Lance?” se sorprendió. “pensé que ya no hablabas tanto con él”

Keith se mordió el labio por dentro, tal vez para contener su nerviosismo o tal vez para castigarse a sí mismo por haber dicho que se había prometido no mencionar.

“Si… hemos hablado brevemente. No ha pasado nada, solo nos hemos saludado y nos hemos puesto al día… ¡pero no ha pasado nada!”

Krolia arqueó una ceja. El nerviosismo de Keith ante esa pregunta le daba a entender que había algo que le ocultaba.

“yo no he dicho tal cosa”

“Pero lo has insinuado”

Keith se levantó de la mesa.

“¿A dónde vas?”

“A mi cuarto, ¡para que dejes de interrogarme!”

El portazo le hizo entender a Krolia que era mejor dejar estar el tema todavía. Keith era muy susceptible a veces y no le gustaba hablar de algunos temas, siendo su relación con Lance uno de los que más le afectaban. Siempre que le había intentado sacar el tema, Keith se alteraba o ponía nervioso y le pedía que cambiaran de tema.

Definitivamente, algo había pasado en su ausencia.

 

* * *

 

“Hey”

Krolia abrió la puerta del cuarto de Keith con mucha suavidad. Llevaba consigo un plato de pizza que había intentado cocinar sin éxito.

“No sé si tendrás mucha hambre, pero he intentado hacer algo de cena.”

Keith se encontraba sentado en la repisa de la ventana de su habitación. Observaba el cielo nocturno mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Al oír a su madre entrar, le miró un poco triste. Estaba más calmado, y había empezado a sentirse un poco culpable de la escena que le había montado antes. Veía poquísimo a su madre, y solo faltaba malgastar el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos de ese modo.

Su madre se sentó a su lado y miró brevemente por la ventana antes de ofrecerle el plato.

“siento si no está… muy bueno” hizo una mueca “Tu padre me enseño una vez a hacerla, pero ya hace mucho tiempo de eso.”

Keith cogió el plato que su madre le ofrecía con una media sonrisa.

“¿has probado a encender el horno?”

Krolia le asesinó con la mirada brevemente y ambos acabaron riéndose. Keith cogió un trozo y, justo antes de morderlo, suspiró. Volvió a dejarlo en el plato y le miró.

“Siento lo de antes. No…” suspiró. “No quería gritarte. Ni tampoco quería decirte que me estabas interrogando… no es tu culpa, es mía”

“no pasa nada”.

Se quedaron en silencio. Krolia le examinó con la mirada antes de volver a hablar.

“¿Qué te pasa, Keith?”

Keith levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la de su madre. Suspiró.

“Vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo.”

Keith asintió y sonrió.

“¿crees que estoy siendo tonto? ¿Con lo de Lance?”

“¿te refieres a si crees que deberías dar un paso más?”

Keith se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera sabía que hacer ni cómo actuar.

“ni siquiera sé si somos compatibles… ¿de qué sirve que siga teniendo estos sentimientos cuando no sé ni siquiera si tenemos futuro?”

“¿es que acaso crees que el futuro importa mucho ahora mismo?”

Keith le miró, confuso.

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Krolia suspiró muy profundamente y se acercó todavía más a su hijo. Le puso una mano en el hombro

“Quiero decir que si yo estuviera en vuestra situación me daría igual todo eso. Me gusta alguien, ¿Qué más da el futuro? Solo tenéis una vida, tenéis que aprovecharla al máximo, y no quedarte apartado sin hacer nada porque te dé miedo el “que pasará” … ¿sabes?”

Keith bajó la mirada. Admitió que su madre tenía mucha razón.

“¿estas… enamorado de Lance?”

Keith se tomó un tiempo para contestar. Visto desde fuera, la respuesta parecía evidente, pero a Keith le quedaba el paso más difícil: admitirlo.

“creo… que sí”

“¿estás seguro? No te veo muy convencido.”

Keith suspiró profundamente. Sabía que Krolia le estaba poniendo a prueba y quería que lo admitiera por sí solo. No quería dudas, no quería “creo”, quería una respuesta clara y concisa.

Levantó la vista, decidido.

“Si. Estoy enamorado de Lance”

Krolia sonrío orgullosa. Esas palabras tenían tanta fuerza increíble, y difícilmente igualable. Estaba clarísimo que cuando Keith sentía algo, lo sentía profundamente.

“Así me gusta. Ahora… ¿Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer a continuación?

Keith asintió.

“Mañana iré a hablar con él. No más dudas, no más esconderme… se acabó.”

Krolia se sintió orgullosa por su hijo, pero había algo que había dicho que aún no entendía.

“¿mañana?” ¿y por qué no hoy?”

“Es tarde, y… han pasado muchas cosas… es mejor descansar por hoy, y mañana ya será un nuevo día.”

Krolia asintió con una media sonrisa.

“Tienes toda la razón, pero… ¿es que ha pasado algo grave hoy?

“Si, pero… no me apetece hablar mucho del tema.” Le hizo una mueca. “Lo siento”

“No pasa nada. No tienes por qué contármelo. Solo me importa que estás bien.”

Se abrazaron sin decir nada más. No quería admitirlo, pero el hecho de estar abrazado a su madre le proporcionaba una sensación de protección difícil de explicar.

Keith tardó en separarse. Después de casi toda una vida sin conocerla, quería que estos momentos duraran eternamente.

“será mejor que descanse. Mañana me toca un día duro también.”

“¿trabajo?”

 “Ojalá pudiera decirte que no” suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro. “Descansa. Y ya verás que mañana irá todo mejor.”

Keith asintió.

“Y por favor cómete la pizza, que me ha costado hacerla.”

Keith sonrió y volvió a mirar al trozo de pizza.

“Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.”

Krolia le dio un codazo con cariño.

“Ahora en serio, descansa.” Le miró. “Mañana será otro día”

Se incorporó y se fue a la puerta.

“Gracias… mamá.”

Krolia se giró para mirarle. No pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Por muchas cosas que hubieran pasado, su único deseo era escuchar la palabra “mamá” de la persona a la que más amaba en este universo. Por eso, cada vez que oía a Keith llamarle de esa forma, su corazón sentía un pinchazo de emoción y no podía evitar esbozar una tierna y dulce sonrisa.

“Duerme bien, Keith.”

 

* * *

 

~*~

 **Lance:** Keith… ¿estás despierto?

_~Visto a las 00:32_

~*~

Keith cogió el móvil algo desorientado. Había cerrado los ojos hacia un momento, y estaba empezando a coger el sueño, justo antes de recibir esa notificación. Se frotó el ojo y maldijo a Lance un par de veces antes de contestar.

~*~

 **Keith:** Ya no, idiota.

_~Visto a las 00:34_

**Lance:** Perdón…

 **Lance:** Pero es que… necesitaba hablar contigo.

_~Visto a las 00:35_

**Keith:** ¿Qué te ocurre?

_~Visto a las 00:35_

**Lance:** ¿Crees que… estamos cometiendo un error?

_~Visto a las 00:36_

~*~

Keith se quedó mirando ese mensaje mientras sentía que le daba un pinchazo al corazón. No sabía que contestarle porque, básicamente, él tampoco estaba seguro de ello. Lance, al no obtener respuesta durante un buen rato, suspiró decepcionado.

Poco a poco, mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, volvió a escribir.  

~*~

 **Lance:** olvídalo…

 **Lance:** Siento haberte despertado

 **Lance:** Buenas noches.

_~Visto a las 00:48_

**Keith:** Lance, espera.

 **Keith:** Hablemos de ello.

_~Visto a las 00:50_

~*~

Keith no obtuvo respuesta. Lance había apagado el móvil y se había ido a dormir. Aunque lo de “dormir” era una forma de hablar, ya que se pasó gran parte de la noche llorando en silencio hasta que se quedó dormido.

 

* * *

 

Pasaron los días, incluso las semanas, y Keith no obtuvo noticias de Lance. Hablaba con Shiro a menudo, y cada vez que le preguntaba si había tenido noticias sobre él, su respuesta era siempre la misma.

“No… lo siento”

Keith sentía un dolor en el pecho cada vez que veía ese mensaje de Shiro e, incluso, soltaba un par de lágrimas. No entendía que estaba pasando con Lance. Le mensajeaba a menudo, y los primeros días leía los mensajes, pero no le contestaba. Al tercer día los mensajes dejaron de llegarle y la foto de perfil le había desaparecido. Keith entendió, entonces, que Lance le había bloqueado.

Intentó llamarle en numerosas ocasiones, pero nunca recibía contestación.

Además, preguntara a quien preguntara, no servia de mucho. Nadie, a excepción de su familia se había comunicado con Lance en las últimas semanas. La desesperación de Keith era tal que a punto estuvo de mensajearle a alguno de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, no sabía si eso era una buena idea. Keith se imaginaba que nadie de su familia estaría al corriente de la situación, por lo que preguntarle a alguno de sus hermanos si sabían lo que pasaba a Lance, podría ponerle en una situación muy complicada. Muy probablemente, Lance se metería en problemas y tendría que dar explicaciones, y Keith tampoco quería eso. Ya que, a pesar de todo, a Keith solo le importaba su bienestar.

Además, el único miembro de su familia con el que había tenido trato era con Verónica, y tampoco eran tan cercanos. La situación podría haber sido realmente incomoda. Por eso, al final pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo estar.

En cuanto a las pastillas, Keith no se tomó ninguna después de aquel día. Y, dado que no tuvo ningún sueño extraño en ese tiempo, entendió que Lance tampoco. Keith sentía que toda esa situación se había producido por culpa de ellas, y acabó cogiéndoles rabia. Incluso estuvo a punto de tirarlas a la basura, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Shiro se las había cedido, así que tirarlas le parecía una completa falta de respeto. Así que, si tenía que deshacerse de ellas, prefería devolvérselas a Shiro. Pero tampoco tenía el valor para hacer eso.

Keith se había quedado sin opciones. Nadie sabía nada del paradero de Lance, no contestaba a los mensajes, y no se manifestaba en ninguna de sus redes sociales. Parecía que hubiera desaparecido del mapa.

Con un pinchazo en el corazón, Keith se dio cuenta de que habían vuelto a la misma situación de hace unas semanas. Aunque esta vez era más desgarradora.

 

* * *

 

Keith se fue hundiendo cada vez más. Un día, cuando pensaba que su estado de ánimo no podía ir a peor, recibió una noticia que acabó de destrozarle del todo.

Estaba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo. Respiraba con dificultad, había tenido un ataque de ansiedad hacía poco y aún estaba intentando recuperarse. De repente, su móvil empezó a sonar. Se sobresaltó y se apresuró a cogerlo. Después de tanto tiempo, aun sentía la esperanza de que fuera Lance quien llamaba. Pero no era él.

O no del todo.

En cuanto vio el nombre de “Verónica” en su móvil, lo tiró a la cama con rabia.

“¿¡Por qué!?” gritó. “¿¡Por qué no eres él!?”

Su grito se pudo oír en toda la casa. Agradeció que, como siempre, su madre no estuviera presente. Pero Cosmo sí que estaba. Al oír el grito de Keith, se teletransportó a su habitación. este se asustó.

“¡Me has asustado!” le gritó.

Cosmo se acercó y movía la cola. Keith se tranquilizó, e inmediatamente se sintió mal por haberle gritado de esa forma. Empezó acariciándole la cabeza y acabó agachándose para abrazarle con cariño.

“Lo siento… lo siento mucho. No es tu culpa… Nada es tu culpa… esto es solo mía”

Cosmo, como respuesta siguió acariciándole con la nariz.

Mientras Cosmo le intentaba animar, el teléfono dejó de sonar. Después de unos minutos Keith cayó en la cuenta de que, tal vez no era tan mala idea que fuera ella. Pensó que sería la única oportunidad que tendría de hablar con alguien cercano a Lance… aparte de Shiro.

Cogió el móvil de nuevo y le devolvió la llamada.

“¡Verónica! Siento no habértelo cogido. ¡qué bien que has llamado! Estaba preocupado, yo…”

“Keith…”

La voz de verónica le disuadió de seguir hablando. Nunca había oído una voz tan rota como la suya. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y se le empezó a formar un nudo en la garganta aun sin saber a qué venia ese tono tan desgarrador.

“¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha…?” Empezó a decir.

Se formó el silencio en el otro lado del teléfono, interrumpido solo por los intentos de Verónica de no sollozar.

“Lance… está mal” dijo entrecortadamente. “Está… muy mal.”

Keith sintió como su cuerpo se volvió frio y se quedaba inmóvil, aun estando de pie.

“Por favor… ven… te necesita”

Sus últimas palabras sonaron con un susurro.

La llamada se cortó, pero Keith nunca recordó quien había colgado, si él o Verónica.  

Se quedó con el móvil en la mano mientras procesaba lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque sabía que había pasado algo, no sabía la gravedad del asunto. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron en cuanto recibió un mensaje de Verónica con la dirección del hospital al que debía ir. Pensó que el corazón se le iba a parar para siempre. Aunque intentaba hacerse a la idea, era demasiado doloroso el verlo escrito con sus propios ojos. El mensaje se deformó por las lágrimas que empezaron a caérsele de la cara a la pantalla.

“Lance…” sollozó. “¿Pero qué… te ha pasado?”

 

* * *

 

Se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y salió de casa.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaría fuera, así que pensó que la mejor opción sería dejarle una nota a su madre explicándole que estaría visitando a Lance en el hospital. Dada la situación, creyó conveniente contarle toda la verdad, aunque sabía que eso implicaría tener que darle explicaciones más tarde y, probablemente, contarle toda la verdad de principio a fin.

“¡Verónica!”

Keith gritó en cuanto vio a Verónica en el pasillo, sin controlar demasiado su tono de voz.

Ella se levantó de la silla y corrió a abrazarle, esta vez sin controlar las lágrimas. Keith la abrazó aun sin entender nada. Al verla tan hundida, se contagió de sus lágrimas y volvió a llorar. Ya no se escondía, ya no valía la pena hacerlo.

Una vez que se separaron, Verónica invitó a Keith a sentarse. Estuvo unos segundos intentando recomponerse antes de volver a hablar.

“hace tres semanas… Lance se levantó un día muy mal. A simple vista, parecía que solo estaba teniendo un mal día. No hablaba con nadie, nos soltaba frases muy secas y cortantes, apenas nos miraba… Ni siquiera tenía ganas de jugar con nuestros sobrinos, cosa que hace siempre.”

Suspiró y siguió moviendo los dedos inconscientemente, luego miró a Keith.

“pensábamos que simplemente se había levantado de mal humor y ya está, a todos nos pasa, ¿no?”

Keith asintió silenciosamente.

“Pero… más que enfadado parecía… triste.” Suspiró y tragó saliva “tenía la mirada perdida, había perdido ese brillo en sus ojos.”

Se quedó callada un momento.

“lleva así desde entonces. No sale de su cuarto… apenas come con nosotros… solo duerme…Y creo… creo que llora por las noches. No se… que le pasa.”

Keith le escuchaba y sentía que algo se le estaba rompiendo por dentro.

“Mis padres y mis hermanos intentaron hablar con él, pero se negaba a hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera habla con mi hermano, con quien comparte habitación… Cada vez su humor era peor, y hoy ya ha explotado…”

“¿Qué ha… pasado?” preguntó, con miedo a que su pregunta pudiera incomodarle o dolerle.

“él y yo hemos tenido una pelea gordísima. Le he dicho que no entendía que le pasaba… y que estaba preocupada por él… ha empezado a gritarme y a decirme que no era asunto mío… Y entonces… Yo…”

Se quedó callada un segundo y luego volvió a llorar.

“Ay, dios… ¡es mi culpa!”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Keith no entendía nada.

“¡es mi culpa!” volvió a decir. “¡le dije que se seguro que tenía que ver contigo! Y…entonces, él… Sufrió un ataque... Por mi culpa..."

A Keith se le empezó a formar un nudo en la garganta.

“No… No es tu culpa” susurró. “Todo esto… es por mi culpa… mi maldita culpa…”

“¡No, joder! ¡Está así por mi culpa!”

Keith tuvo un impulso y le abrazó con fuerza.

“No… esto es mi culpa” le susurró.

Verónica negó con la cabeza.

“Esas… pastillas” sollozó “¿Por qué… tuve que coger… esas malditas pastillas?”

En ese punto, ninguno de los dos se sentía con fuerzas de aguantar las lágrimas durante más tiempo. Se quedaron abrazados en esa posición hasta que ya no tuvieron más lágrimas por derramar.

 

* * *

 

Después de haberse desahogado durante un buen rato, ambos sintieron que se les había quitado un peso de encima. Aunque, aun así, no estaban de buen humor.

“así que…” Keith rompió el silencio con una voz rota “¿estas… sola? ¿Nadie más de tu familia sabe esto?”

Verónica suspiró brevemente.

“yo estaba a solas en casa con él cuando sucedió. Solo se lo he podido decir a mis hermanos…” su voz era casi un susurro. “Mis padres van a estar fuera todo el día y no vendrán hasta la noche… Y yo… no tuve el valor de llamarles y decirles que Lance estaba así… En algún momento alguno de nosotros tendrá que hacerlo, pero… De verdad que no puedo.”

Verónica giró la cabeza y miró a Keith con una sonrisa melancólica.

“¿Soy un monstruo?”

Keith negó casi instantáneamente.

“No… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo” suspiró. “La verdad es… que no conozco a mi madre desde hace tanto tiempo, pero, aun así… sé que haría lo que fuera para evitar que sufriera.”

Verónica hizo una mueca.

“Tampoco tengo hermanos” continuó. “Pero puedo llegar a entender por qué Lance os quiere tanto…”

 Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

Keith y Verónica aprendieron mucho el uno del otro con esa charla. Verónica aprendió que Keith era algo más el chico tan insoportable con el que Lance siempre se peleaba de pequeño cuando estudiaban en el Galaxy Garrison. Era un chico listo, con una capacidad de liderazgo increíble, y que se preocupaba por su equipo más que por sí mismo. Y, además, lo que Verónica percibió en Keith fue un gran y profundo amor por Lance. Pero también miedo. Miedo e inseguridad por hacerle daño. No se equivocaría si afirmara que Lance era la persona más importante para Keith y que, por eso, tomaría cualquier decisión que pudiera evitarle sufrimiento.

Y Keith aprendió que Verónica era algo más que “la hermana de Lance”. Era lista, fuerte, independiente y muy cariñosa y protectora con los suyos. Pero, sobre todo, era una gran confidente a la que podías contarle cualquier cosa y te escuchaba, no importaba el qué. En el poco tiempo que la conocía, Keith pudo entender por qué Lance y ella tenían una conexión tan cercana.

Ese momento de conexión fue cortado por una puerta del pasillo en el que estaban que se abrió. Keith miró a Verónica, y esta le confirmó con la mirada que esa era la habitación en la que estaba Lance.

Ambos se levantaron. El médico salió de la habitación con la cara un poco preocupada, y enseguida les miró a ambos.

“¿Son familiares?”

“S-sí, soy su hermana” contestó Verónica, luego miró a Keith. “Y, él es…”

“Soy su pareja” afirmó Keith sin dudarlo.

Verónica se quedó algo sorprendida por la respuesta tan directa y llena de seguridad de Keith. En cambio, el doctor no le dio importancia, y siguió hablando.

“Está estable.” Les miró. “Hemos tenido que sedarlo al llegar, y hemos logrado que se tranquilice un poco, pero hasta hace unos minutos estaba un poco nervioso.”

Keith y Verónica sintieron que se les había quitado un peso de encima.

“¿podemos…?”

“Está despierto y pueden verle. Pero no es recomendable que entren los dos a la vez.” Les miró. “Y, por favor, intenten no decirle nada que le altere.”

Ambos asintieron, eran conscientes de que Lance estaba delicado, y no querían que empeorara. Después de eso, se miraron, preguntándose mentalmente quien debía entrar primero. Antes de que Keith pudiera decir nada, Verónica le puso una mano en el hombro.

“Anda, entra.” Le sonrió.

“¿Qué? Pero…”

“Puedo verle luego, no me importa.” Le sonrió. “Además, tú tienes un asunto por resolver con él…”

“Si, pero… ¿Y si lo empeoro?” Se preocupó. “Por culpa de nuestra conversación de hace unas semanas que está así. No quiero…”

“No lo harás.” Le interrumpió contundente. “Sé que necesitáis hablar. Y Lance no va a empeorar si habláis. Al revés, empeorará si no sabe nada de ti.”

Keith admitió que tenía razón, pero seguía teniendo miedo. Miró a Verónica y al doctor antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación con sumo cuidado.

“Lance…” se dijo para sí mismo.

Ver a Lance postrado en la cama, con un montón de cables en su cuerpo, le hizo tener un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba verle así, y más si era por su culpa. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar allí mismo.

La habitación estaba algo oscura. Lance tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba tranquilamente. No estaba dormido, solo descansaba un poco la vista. En cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse, abrió los ojos y, muy lentamente, dirigió su mirada hacia esa dirección. Para su sorpresa, vislumbró la silueta de Keith, en contraste con la luz del pasillo.

Lance estaba sorprendido de verle, pero no reaccionó apenas. Estaba aún afectado del sedante, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera sorprendido de verle ahí. No pensaba que fuera a visitarle.

Se había pasado dos semanas alejándose de él, con el simple objetivo que Keith acabara cansándose de esperarle, y que acabara pasando página. Pero no solo no lo logró, y Keith había ido a su encuentro, sino que, además, su ausencia le había hecho más daño. No sabía si era a causa de los medicamentos, o de su propio agotamiento, pero Lance estaba cansado de huir. Sabía que era hora de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.

Ambos hicieron contacto visual, y Keith apartó la mirada, avergonzado. Cerró la puerta y, muy suavemente, se fue acercando, aunque se quedó a una distancia prudencial de la camilla. Se debatía entre acercarse más o quedarse allí. Tenía miedo de alterarle, o que incluso que Lance le pidiera que se fuera, por eso era mejor que guardara distancias por el momento.

Pero Lance no pensaba lo mismo.

“Acércate…”

La voz de Lance era rota, e hizo que Keith sintiera un gran pinchazo en el corazón que cerca estuvo de hacerle llorar de nuevo.

Le hizo caso y se acercó. Se sentó en una de las sillas que había justo al lado de la camilla. Volvieron a hacer contacto visual, pero esta vez no apartaron la mirada. Keith se quedó perdido en el azul de sus ojos, mientras controlaba el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

“Has… venido.” Lance intentó decir.

Keith asintió, con una media sonrisa. Le hubiera gustado reprocharle su misteriosa desaparición durante aquellas dos semanas, pero no era el momento. Se había prometido a sí mismo no decir nada que pudiera alterarle ni afectarle, y menos si eran cosas relacionadas con los recientes acontecimientos. Si tenía que sacarle en cara algo, Keith sabía que tenía que ser en otro momento.

“pensaba que… no ibas a querer saber nada… de mi…”

“¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso?”

Lance se encogió de hombros como respuesta, aunque muy lentamente. Luego suspiró cerrando los ojos.

“Pensaba que me odiarías… Por haber desaparecido… Pensaba que así… Al fin me olvidarías”

“No vas a olvidarte de mí tan fácilmente…”

Lance sonrió, mientras suspiraba agotado.

“¿Por qué quieres que me olvide de ti?”

“Porque… te hago sufrir” le contestó al cabo de unos segundos. “Es mejor si tú y yo… No tenemos relación alguna… Es lo mejor para todos”

“Puede ser… que tengas razón”

Lance le miró sorprendido. No pensaba que Keith fuera a contestar de esa forma.

“Tienes razón en lo de que me haces sufrir.” Le miró con una media sonrisa. “Pero lo otro no te lo tolero.”

Lance puso los ojos en blanco y le giró la cara. No quería oírle, pero a Keith no le importó. Él seguiría hablando.

“creo que lo peor que podemos hacer ahora mismo es olvidarnos el uno del otro. Nuestros sentimientos… están muy claros.” Suspiró. “Tanto los tuyos como los míos”

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

“el… otro día…” Lance dijo al fin. “Siento haberte reprochado… que no me hubieras contado lo que sentías”

Keith negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que Lance seguía sin mirarle.

“la verdad es que…” continuó. “Yo soy igual… o peor”

Lance giró al fin la cabeza y volvió a mirarle.

“Tenías razón.” Le miró con una sonrisa melancólica. “Yo… siento lo mismo”.

A Keith le tomó unos segundos para procesar lo que Lance le acababa de decir. Aunque ya intuía desde hacía un tiempo que sus sentimientos podían ser correspondidos, aunque ya sabía que solo las personas que compartían un sentimiento tan profundo como ese podían compartir los sueños provocados por las pastillas… aun así… oírlo de la boca de Lance era algo que necesitaba digerir.

“Estoy enamorado de ti.”

Keith pestañeó un par de veces antes de esbozar una tierna sonrisa. Se atrevió por fin a acercarse más a la camilla y a mirarle más de cerca. Le acarició la mejilla.

“Yo… también”

Lance sonrió como pudo. Sabía que Keith no solía mostrar sus sentimientos con mucha claridad, por eso le parecía adorable que se hubiera atrevido a corresponderle de ese modo. Aunque fuera con unas palabras un poco más secas que las suyas.

Poco a poco, Keith empezó a notar que le faltaba algo. El corazón había empezado a irle más rápido, y el nerviosismo empezó a hacerse evidente. Tenía una pregunta en mente, pero no encontraba el valor para hacerla.

"¿Puedo...? Q-quiero decir..." Titubeó "¿Podemos...?"

Keith no pudo terminar la frase del nerviosismo que tenía encima. En pocos minutos se le había declarado a la persona de la que estaba enamorado y este le había correspondido. Era demasiado de asimilar en poco tiempo. Además, estaba el hecho de que aún estaba terriblemente sensible de ver a Lance postrado en una cama de hospital.

Ante sus titubeos Lance sonrió.

"Sí lo que preguntas es sí podemos besarnos, no sé a qué esperas."

El corazón de Keith le dio un vuelco. Sintió a su cuerpo temblar de nervios aún más que antes.

Dado el estado de Lance, Keith entendió que tenía que ser él el que hiciera el primer paso. Se acercó todavía más y, con el cuerpo temblándole sin control, se inclinó. Estaba tan nervioso que, en vez de darle un suave beso en la boca, se lo dio en la frente. Lance sintió como el corazón se le derretía, los besos en la frente siempre le habían parecido un gesto muy bonito. Sin embargo, su estado de ánimo había mejorado de tal forma que tenía ganas de ser un poco malo con él.

"Vamos, vamos… En los sueños lo hacías mejor"

Keith se puso rojo de golpe y apartó la cara, mientras fruncía el ceño.

“Lo sabía. Sabía que no podías tomarte las cosas en serio por una vez."

Se levantó de la silla, pero Lance le cogió del brazo. Keith se giró de nuevo para mirarle. Sabía que Lance no se podía mover apenas, por eso el hecho de que le cogiera el brazo suponía un gran esfuerzo para él.

“lo siento… Ya no diré nada así… Pero no te vayas…” dijo algo triste. “Por favor… quédate un poco más… te necesito.”

Keith vio la expresión en su rostro, y el pecho le dolió de tal forma que volvió a sentarse a su lado. Tenía una cara triste y dolida. Le dolía ver que Keith se marchaba. Le cogió de la mano que le había cogido del brazo. La acarició y la besó con mucha suavidad y luego le miró.

“Tranquilo… No me voy a ir de aquí”

Ambos volvieron a coincidir la mirada, mientras sonreían. Pero pronto, la expresión de Keith se ensombreció un poco.

“Lance…” suspiró “tenemos que hablar de… un asunto”

Lance no dijo nada, pero empezó a sentir que sería un tema nada agradable.

“No quiero… volver a usar esas pastillas, Lance…” le miró serio. “Nos han traído muchos problemas, tanto a ti como a mí…” suspiró. “Y hemos involucrado a tu hermana, a Shiro y a mi madre… No quiero hacer nada que haga más daño a más gente… Suficiente tengo con saber…que esas pastillas te han llevado a estar en esta situación.”

Lance escuchó atentamente sin decir ni una palabra y, cuando terminó, negó con la cabeza.

“Si es eso lo que quieres, a mi… me parece bien.” Le miró. “pero… solo te pido una última cosa”

Keith le miró algo desconcertado, pero, aun así, asintió. 

“Usémoslas una última vez.” Le miró con una sonrisa. “Tú y yo… Tomémosla… a la vez… Recuerda que… nos falta eso último por probar.”

Keith sonrió para sí mismo mientras recordaba aquella conversación que tuvieron en casa de Shiro.

“después de eso… No volveremos a probarlas nunca más.”

Lance le tendió la mano de nuevo.

“¿Trato hecho?”

Durante unos segundos, Keith estuvo dudoso. Pero, al final, le estrechó la mano.

“Trato hecho”

Fue curioso cómo, a darle la mano, Keith sintió algo en su interior difícil de explicar. Era como si esa sensación y esa calidez que sentía en el pecho ya la hubiera experimentado antes… pero esta vez el sentimiento era mucho más profundo.

A diferencia de aquella vez, Keith y Lance ya no tenían que esconder sus sentimientos.

 

* * *

 

Después un buen rato hablando, Keith recordó que Verónica aún seguía en el pasillo, esperando a hablar con su hermano. Lance tragó saliva cuando Keith se lo mencionó.

“Es… cierto… Verónica” se mordió el labio preocupado. “Yo de aquí no salgo vivo…”

Keith se río mientras se levantaba de su lado para ir a la puerta y avisar a su hermana para que entrase.

Tal y como Lance predijo, después de unas disculpas y de un abrazo cariñoso y lleno de preocupación, Verónica le echó la bronca por hacerla sufrir. Aunque, a pesar de su enfado, fue prudente con su tono y sus palabras. Sabía que Lance estaba delicado, y no quería que se alterase o se pusiese peor. Ya suficiente estaban haciendo con estar los dos en la misma habitación.

Lance no tardó en sentirse mal por hacerla sufrir, y derramó un par de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Los dos hermanos se fundieron en un tierno y largo abrazo del cual ninguno de los dos quería despegarse.

Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que el doctor se presentó en la habitación y les dijo que aún tenían que hacerle pruebas. Lance les miró algo apenado, pero entendía que tenían que irse. Keith volvió a besarle la mano y se despidió de él.

“Siento tener que irme a casa, yo…”

“no te preocupes.” Sonrió. “Has estado mucho tiempo aquí… Gracias”

Verónica les observaba enternecida.

“Yo me quedaré un rato más, Lance.” Le dijo.

Lance asintió, conforme, y se despidió de ellos. Parecía que tenía mejor cara. La visita de ambos le había animado, pero, sobre todo, la charla que había tenido con Keith le había dado la dosis que necesitaba para poder tener fuerzas suficientes como para volver a sonreír.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, suspiraron aliviados.

“Parece que está mucho mejor…” soltó Verónica.

Keith asintió.

“Si… menos mal.” Miró su reloj. “Debería irme. Es tarde, y no sé si ha venido mi madre a casa. En el caso que sí, necesito prepararme mentalmente para tener que contárselo absolutamente todo… Y no es que me haga mucha gracia que digamos…”

 “imagino que debe ser incómodo, siendo tu madre, que tengas que contarle detalles sobre las dichosas pastillas”

“Si…” asintió con una media sonrisa. “Además, con las prisas le he dejado una enigmática nota al marcharme, y seguramente me preguntará por ello”

Se rieron.

“Seguramente.” Le miró con una sonrisa. “Por cierto… Gracias”

Keith pestañeó.

“¿Porqué?”

“Por haber venido… y por ayudarme en el día de hoy.” Le miró “Creo que no… hubiese podido tener la fuerza suficiente para superar esto si no… Estuvieras aquí”

Keith le escuchó y negó con la cabeza.

“No tienes porqué agradecérmelo. Yo… también necesitaba venir” le miró con una media sonrisa. “En todo caso debería agradecértelo a ti… Por escucharme.”

Verónica suspiró.

“Pretendo ser fuerte, pero esto… me ha superado de algún modo.”

“Eres fuerte” le contestó en seguida. “Pero es normal derrumbarse cuando las personas que queremos sufren.”

Verónica asintió, dándole la razón.

“bueno… debo irme”

Se despidieron con un gesto en la mano y Keith empezó a andar por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Una vez que desapareció de su vista, Verónica se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, y sonrió para sí misma.

“Ay, Lance…” pensó. “Sois tal para cual”

 

* * *

 

Un par de días después, le dieron el alta a Lance.

Fue complicado para él sincerarse con sus padres y contarles el motivo por el cual había estado tan mal esos últimos días. Sus padres se asustaron y enfadaron, pero una vez que Lance les confesó lo que sentía por Keith, todo empezó a cobrar sentido. Aunque era consciente que le apoyarían fuera cual fuera el motivo, tenía miedo. Su familia había aceptado de todo corazón que su hermana Verónica hubiera salido del armario un tiempo antes, pero tenía miedo de que con él todo fuera diferente. Pero, tal y como era normal, le apoyaron y aceptaron de todo corazón. Lance se sintió muy aliviado, como si le hubiesen quitado de golpe toda la presión en el pecho que había sentido esos días.

En cuanto a Keith, él también tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y contarle todos lo que había pasado a su madre. Aunque, a diferencia de Lance, él sí que le contó todo el asunto de las pastillas. En un primer momento, Krolia no acababa de creerse que eso fuera posible. Sin embargo, una vez que empezó a comprender que todo lo que le estaba contando Keith era real, no pudo hacer otra cosa que estallar en carcajadas. Keith se avergonzó ante su reacción, pero a la vez, le sorprendió. Era la primera vez que le veía reír desde que la conocía y, sinceramente, le alegraba verle con una sonrisa en la cara… Aunque fuera a su costa.

Así que, a ojos de todos, Keith y Lance tenían una relación. Aun no sabían si definirla como tal, ya que no habían tenido una cita siquiera, y el único beso real que habían tenido (sin contar el que habían tenido en los sueños) había sido en el hospital, y había sido en la frente. Pero era evidente que tenían algo.

Cuando por fin Lance estuvo en su casa, Keith le mensajeaba a menudo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. A veces sentía que estaba siendo demasiado pesado e insistente, pero realmente tenía miedo de que a Lance le volviera a pasar algo así. Por eso, quería asegurarse que estaba seguro y feliz a casi cualquier momento del día.

Además, Keith le iba a visitar a menudo a su casa. Las primeras veces fueron algo incomodas, teniendo en cuenta que él sabía que toda la familia de Lance estaba al corriente de la relación que tenían ellos dos. Pero, por suerte para él, solo Verónica sabia lo de las pastillas. Aunque eso no quitaba que fuera realmente incomodo interactuar con ella.

Varias semanas después de que las aguas volvieran a su cauce, Lance recibió un mensaje de Keith justo cuando iba a dormirse.

~*~

 **Keith:** Lance

 **Keith:** Siento molestarte, y más aun cuando probablemente estés a punto de dormirte

 **Keith:** Pero solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien

_~Visto a las 00:18_

~*~

Lance sonrió con cariño mientras que le respondía.

~*~

 **Lance:** Que si, pesado, no te preocupes tanto <3

_~Visto a las 00:20_

**Keith:** Que cruel

 **Keith:** Sabes que lo hago por ti

_~Visto a las 00:22_

**Lance:** Ya sabes que en el fondo te tengo cariño

_~Visto a las 00:23_

**Keith:** ya, ya…

_~Visto a las 00:23_

~*~

Lance no pudo evitar soltar una mini carcajada. Keith y él se soltaban frases así continuamente, y los dos lo hacían con cariño. Se habían habituado a esta particular forma de demostrarse cariño y afecto, y a los dos les parecía adorable.

~*~

 **Keith:** Oye

 **Keith:** He estado pensando…

_~Visto a las 00:24_

**Lance:** … ¿Tú piensas?

_~Visto a las 00:24_

**Keith:** …

 **Keith:** Al parecer más que tú, sí.

_~Visto a las 00:25_

~*~

Esta vez Lance no pudo aguantarse la risa. Por lo que, pocos segundos después, notó una almohada impactándole en la cabeza.

“Una sola risita más y te meto el móvil por donde te quepa.” Le susurró su hermano Marco. “¡y ponlo en silencio!”

Lance le hizo una mueca mientras volvía a coger el móvil que se le había caído de las manos. Le hizo caso y lo silenció. Su hermano era muy bromista cuando quería, y tomárselo todo a risa, pero en cuanto le privaban de sueño, podía ser su peor pesadilla.

~*~

 **Lance:** Keith…

 **Lance:** Me temo que tendremos que ser breves.

 **Lance:** Mi hermano está a punto de asesinarme.

_~Visto a las 00:27_

**Keith:** Hahaha

 **Keith** : está bien

 **Keith:** lo que quería decirte antes es que…

 **Keith:** a ti… ¿aun te quedan pastillas?

_~Visto a las 00:28_

~*~

A Lance le dio un vuelco al corazón. Se había centrado tanto en su recuperación que se había olvidado por completo aquella conversación en el hospital. Había olvidado aquella promesa de aquella última noche. Y ahora, empezaba a pensar que tal vez no era muy buena idea. Habían empezado una relación oficialmente. ¿No era tal vez ir demasiado deprisa si volvían a tener un sueño así? Querían hacer las cosas bien e ir despacio, y no les parecía que hacer eso pudiera ayudarles.

Por otro lado, tampoco es que estuvieran haciendo nada malo. Ambos se querían, ambos estaban de acuerdo en ello y nadie estaba forzando a nadie a hacer algo que no quería. Y, además, tampoco es como si fueran a hacer eso durante toda su relación. Tal y como le había dicho Lance en el hospital, sería una última noche, y nunca más volverían a hacerlo. Siempre les quedaba la opción de esperar un poco y avanzar en su relación para probarlo.

Pero, de todos modos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer ser paciente.

Para rematar, les mataba la curiosidad de saber que pasaba si ambos se tomaban una pastilla cada uno. Por lógica, si una sola pastilla les había proporcionado semejante placer a ambos, ni se imaginaban que podía suceder si ambos la ingerían. Lance sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, y notó como se empezaba a excitar.

Suspiró, intentando controlar el calor de su cuerpo, y volvió a abrir el chat.

~*~

 **Keith:** … ¿lance?

_~Visto a las 00:32_

**Lance** : a mi… me queda una.

_~Visto a las 00:35_

**Keith:** Oh…

 **Keith:** Está bien…

 **Keith:** Entonces…

 **Keith:** ¿Qué te parece si…esta noche…?

_~Visto a las 00:35_

~*~

Lance se quedó unos segundos pensando. De repente, todas las dudas que había tenido solo unos minutos antes parecían haber desaparecido. Ahora sabía muy bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

~*~

 **Lance:** Está bien.

 **Lance:** una última noche

 **Lance:** y se acabó.

_~Visto a las 00:36_

**Keith:** Me parece bien

_~Visto a las 00:37_

**Lance:** Y la próxima noche que pasemos juntos

 **Lance:** Será de verdad.

 **Lance:** Nada de pastillas

 **Lance:** Nada de sueños raros

 **Lance:** Solo tú y yo.

_~Visto a las 00:38_

~*~

Keith observaba la pantalla de su móvil como Lance iba escribiendo y enviando mensajes. A cada mensaje nuevo que le aparecía en el chat, Keith notaba que el corazón le iba cada vez más deprisa. Lo que Lance le iba diciendo le parecía difícil de creer, pero a la vez sabía que eso acabaría pasando. No podía esperar al día en el que ellos dos estarían tumbados, en la cama, uno junto al otro, besándose y amándose igual o mejor que en aquellos sueños.

Keith sonrió sin apartar la mirada del chat y empezó a escribir.

~*~

 **Keith:** No puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento

_~Visto a las 00:39_

**Lance:** … Yo tampoco

_~Visto a las 00:39_

**Keith:** Bueno… me voy a dormir ya.

_~Visto a las 00:40_

**Lance:** Yo también

_~Visto a las 00:40_

**Keith:** Hablamos por la mañana

_~Visto a las 00:41_

**Lance:** Si…

 **Lance:** y, Keith…

_~Visto a las 00:42_

**Keith:** ¿sí?

 **Keith:** ¿Qué pasa, Lance?

_~Visto a las 00:44_

**Lance:** …

 **Lance:** Te quiero.

_~Visto a las 00:45_

~*~

Hasta ese momento, Keith pensaba que su corazón no podía acelerarse más… pero se equivocaba. Otras personas pensarían que tal vez estaban yendo demasiado deprisa. Sin embargo, a ojos de ellos, ya habían esperado demasiado. Ambos habían escondido sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, años incluso. Ahora se sentían liberados. Nada les retenía. Eran los dueños de lo que sentían.

~*~

 **Keith:** Yo también te quiero.

_~Visto a las 00:45_

~*~

Después de ese último mensaje, ambos apagaron el teléfono y suspiraron. Como si estuvieran coordinados, cogieron la pastilla que tenían escondida en su mesita de noche, y la observaron durante unos segundos. Sin pensárselo más, la ingirieron y se acostaron.

 

* * *

 

_Lo siguiente que sintieron, fue la suave sensación de la brisa que entraba por la ventana._

_Lance abrió los ojos, y lo primero que presenció fue los dobleces de unas sábanas que le cubrían. Cuando la imagen se hizo más clara, se dio cuenta de que estaban tumbados en la cama en una habitación. Era una habitación con paredes de color claro, bien iluminada y bastante vacía. No parecía que estuviese amueblada. Parecía, más bien, que esa habitación hubiese sido creada específicamente para albergar la cama y nada más._

_Mientras se quedaba quieto, disfrutando del suave aire que entraba por la ventana, y de la comodidad de la cama, Lance sintió como algo o alguien le acariciaba el brazo. Eran movimientos suaves y cariñosos, casi inconscientes. No le hizo falta girarse para saber de dónde venían._

_“¿Ya estás despierto?”_

_Esas suaves palabras llegaron a sus oídos con tanta delicadeza que parecían casi como un susurro. Lance sonrió con cariño._

_“Eso es relativo…” le contestó casi con el mismo tono. “¿No se suponía que esto era un sueño?”_

_Keith no pudo evitar soltar una suave y melosa risa. Inconscientemente, se echó para atrás para acercarse a él. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para darse la vuelta. Sin embargo, el hecho de acercarse a él y percatarse de que ambos estaban desnudos, le hizo apartarse de golpe y sonrojarse al extremo._

_Keith volvió a reírse, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Y no era para menos. La situación era, cuanto menos, cómica._

_“Perdón, te tendría que haber avisado de esto.”_

_Lance negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Pero seguía sin mirarle._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del agradable calor del cuerpo ajeno, y sin moverse. Ninguno de los dos quería deshacerse de esa sensación, pero había algo que les rondaba la cabeza._

_“¿Qué… nos pasa?” preguntó Lance, de golpe._

_“¿Qué quieres decir?”_

_“¿no se supone que este debía ser el sueño más placentero que debíamos tener?” se giró para mirarle y se incorporó un poco. “¿No se supone que… esto debía ser inolvidable? ¿Por qué estamos aquí, sin hacer nada? A estas alturas ya… habríamos hecho de todo.”_

_Lance adoptó una expresión triste._

_“Esto debería ser increíble… ¿Por qué ahora no lo parece?”_

_Keith sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Le hizo tumbarse de nuevo con un suave gesto, y entrelazó los dedos con él. Se quedaron en silencio mirando al techo._

_“¿y porque no tiene que serlo?” dijo Keith al final. “No hay nada más inolvidable que estar tumbados en la cama tranquilamente con la persona que quieres. Poder hablar de lo que sea, sentirse conectado… No físicamente, sino… Ya sabes.”_

_Lance le escuchó y asintió. Poco a poco, a medida que pasaban los minutos, su visión hacia ese tranquilo sueño iba cambiando. Empezó, no solo a aceptarlo, sino también a cogerle cariño._

_“¿estas… decepcionado?” Keith le susurró._

_“Bueno… Puede que al principio. No es para nada lo que me esperaba.” Se encogió de hombros. “Pero ahora… no lo veo así. Ahora es más bien una sorpresa… una sorpresa agradable, de hecho.”_

_“¿Qué quieres decir?”_

_“Con tan solo dos sueños ya me había hecho a la idea que un sueño erótico es lo único que podría tener jamás contigo. Pero, ahora… creo que esto es realmente agradable. Creo que… No podía pedir un sueño mejor.”_

_Lance sonrió brevemente antes sus propias palabras._

_“bueno… puede mejorarlo”_

_Lance le miró incrédulo. Le parecía imposible mejorar esa agradable sensación. Pero Keith parecía estar decidido a hacerlo._

_Se acercó a su rostro y le besó con cariño. Después, con increíble suavidad y mimo, se desplazó a sus mejillas, y posteriormente, a su cuello. Lance se dejó hacer mientras un escalofrío le recorría de arriba abajo. Keith lo notó, y se le formó una suave sonrisa en los labios, que no dejaban de tocar su cuello._

_Siguió a la suya y le siguió besando el cuello. A diferencia de los otros sueños, los besos no eran apasionados y ansiosos, sino más bien delicados. Como si Keith estuviera besando a una muñeca de porcelana._

_“Keith…” Lance susurró._

_“¿Mmmm?”_

_Su respuesta era más bien un ruido involuntario ante aquella inesperada pregunta. Sin embargo, no se alejó de su cuello ni dejó de besárselo._

_“Lo… siento” le susurró brevemente._

_Keith paró de golpe. Se alejó de su cuello y se acercó a su rostro._

_“¿Por qué?”_

_“Por… alejarme de ti.” Tragó saliva. “Por dejarte con una sensación de vacío durante estas dos semanas… Por… provocarte tanto dolor. Por… todo”_

_Lance había intentado reprimirse, pero en cuanto sintió las manos de Keith acariciarle la mejilla, su autocontrol para no echarse a llorar se fueron a la porra. Inconscientemente, se tapó la cara con las manos para evitar que Keith le viera en ese estado. Keith le rodeó con los brazos y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro._

_Se movieron un poco, y Keith se tumbó en la cama, con Lance encima. Dejó que se desahogara y, después de un buen rato, Lance se alejó de su hombro._

_“Por favor…” le miro con la cara empapada de lágrimas. “No te alejes de mi…”_

_Keith tragó saliva mientras se reprimía sus ganas de echarse a llorar. El hecho de ver a Lance en ese estado era demasiado doloroso para él. Pero, con tal de hacer que Lance se sintiera mejor, fingió estar bien. Le besó y le abrazó._

_Poco a poco, con suavidad y con mucho cariño, acabaron haciéndolo. Pero era muy diferente a los otros dos sueños. Las veces anteriores solo se preocupaban de proporcionar a su cuerpo todo el placer que les pedía. En este, sin embargo, su prioridad era clara: quererse. No necesitaban más._

_Ahora todo había cambiado._

 

* * *

 

Keith y Lance despertaron con la cara empapada en lágrimas.

No era para nada la forma en la que pensaba que despertarían, pero pronto ambos admitirían que ese sueño era el mejor que habían tenido con diferencia. No solo había tenido su momento íntimo, sino que además les había permitido darse cuenta de que era lo que de verdad necesitaban.

 “le amo” dijeron casi al unísono.

 

* * *

 

Después de un par de días asimilando lo que había pasado, Keith y Lance se atrevieron a hablar del tema. Aunque se podía considerar que estaban teniendo una cita, estaban tan nerviosos que solo se atrevieron a sentarse el uno junto al otro sin apenas decirse nada. Para ellos fue casi imposible mirarse a los ojos sin apartar la mirada y sonrojarse al extremo.

La siguiente decisión que tomaron sería la de devolverles las dos pastillas que les quedaban a Shiro. Él se sorprendió, e hizo el intento de soltarles el mismo argumento que les dijo la última vez que tuvieron una charla, pero Keith y Lance le frenaron antes de que pudiera decir nada.

“ya no las necesitamos.” Dijeron simplemente.

Shiro, en un principio, no entendió a que se referían, hasta que se percató en el detalle de que tenían las manos entrelazadas por debajo de la mesa. No pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

“No sé qué puedo decir…” dijo con un tono que denotaba un tremendo orgullo y cariño. “Lo único que puedo deciros es que… quiero que seáis felices. Que afrontéis los problemas que se os vengan (que no serán pocos). Pero sé que… pase lo que pase, vais a arrasar con todo. Os merecéis… el universo entero”

De todas las charlas, consejos y comentarios que habían recibido de Shiro desde que le conocían, esa era con diferencia la que más les iba a tocar y a dejar huella. Pasarían años, y aun seguirían sonriendo al acordarse de sus palabras.

Al fin y al cabo, Shiro no había dicho ninguna mentira.

 

* * *

 

“¿te ocurre algo?”

Keith se sobresaltó. Estaban sentados en la repisa de la ventana de Keith, uno al lado del otro. Lance le estaba contando una anécdota que había sucedido en su familia, pero Keith parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte.

Llevaba un buen rato perdido en sus pensamientos, y Lance se percató de que no solo estaba intentando hacer frente a la vergüenza que le invadía, sino que había algo que parecía preocuparle.

“¡Ah!” sonrió. “No es… nada”

Lance le frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarle. Keith suspiró. Entendió que a Lance era imposible engañarle.

“está bien… Si que me pasa algo, pero no es importante.”

“¿es algo que yo no debería saber?”

“No, es una tontería”

Keith se quedó en silencio, y Lance le observaba, esperando a que volviera a hablar.

“Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado… si hubiera cogido el bote correcto de pastillas de Shiro.”

Lance se encogió de hombros y le miró con una sonrisa.

“Se te habría curado el dolor de cabeza, pero seguirías teniendo el corazón roto”

Keith le dio un codazo y Lance se río. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Keith.

 “¿te arrepientes?”

Keith suspiró muy pausadamente.

“No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado, pero sí de cómo ha pasado” contestó al cabo de unos segundos.

Lance le miró ante eso.

“¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?”

“Claro, dime” le contestó. “De todos modos, no paras de hacer preguntas.”

Lance le frunció el ceño y Keith le sonrió. Le tiró un poco de la mejilla y Lance le apartó, frotándose la mejilla dañada.

“Hablo en serio.”

“es broma, es broma” le sonrió. “vega, dime”

“¿Si te dieran la oportunidad de tomarte esas pastillas por tu propia voluntad, y no por accidente como ha pasado ahora… ¿Lo harías?”

Keith se quedó sopesando la respuesta durante unos segundos.

“No lo sé…” contestó, arrastrando las palabras mientras pensaba. “Realmente no sé si hubiera tenido el valor… aun sin saber que los sueños eran compartidos con la persona a la que amas, no sé si… Lo hubiera hecho…”

Keith se empezó a reír ante su propia indecisión y su incapacidad por terminar la frase.

“Lo siento, Lance” se puso una mano en la frente. “Supongo que te esperabas una respuesta más contundente y decidida.”

Lance negó como respuesta y le dio un pequeño y suave golpe en el hombro.

“para nada.” Le sonrió “Esa faceta tuya indecisa también me gusta. Te hace ver más humano, mas… Natural.”

Le puso una mano en el hombro.

“Y yo valoro eso.”

Keith negó con la cabeza. No acababa de creerse que realmente las cosas habían salido tan bien, que realmente estuviera abriendo su corazón hacia Lance. Que realmente estuvieran compartiendo un momento tan íntimo.

Se acercó hacia él y sus labios se acercaron a los de Lance. Lance cerró los ojos instintivamente y Keith le observó durante un segundo antes de cerrar también los suyos. Ambos disfrutaron de un dulce y cariñoso beso. Cuando se separaron, sonrieron instintivamente.

Aun habiéndose separado un poco, Lance no había dejado de mirarle. Keith se puso rojo como un tomate al sentirse observado por esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

“¿Q-Que? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Que equivocado estaba…”

“¿Cómo?”

Lance sonrió y su mano busco la de Keith para entrelazar los dedos.

“esto es… mucho mejor”

Keith pestañeó, confuso.

“¿mucho mejor que qué?”

Lance se río y volvió apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Keith se enfurruño al no obtener una respuesta, pero no tardó en entender a qué se refería. Y, como era lógico, acabo dándole la razón.

 

Definitivamente, esa realidad era mucho mejor que un sueño.


End file.
